To Be With You Tomorrow
by Moonlight-Icey
Summary: now under mediaminer.org! called 'Love appears' under penname 'MoonlightIcey', chapters up to 25 up there! R
1. Meet Icey Kamishiro

Chapter 1  
  
Icey Kamishiro directed her deep violet eyes up to the white clouds which were dancing over the clear blue sky. At first glance, Icey's eyes seemed to match the colour of an amethyst, but on second glance.... They still looked like amethysts. Her long-ish purple hair was tied up into two half- ups, one on each side of her head with red ribbons. It was her first day at Domino High, and Icey grew more nervous with each passing second. She knew absolutely no one there at all. But who could blame her? She had recently moved to Domino City with her fake family who were always on the run with reasons so severe that they would have to kill you if you found out. Icey hoped they could stay, Domino seemed like a nice city, and she liked her school uniform too. Ok, maybe they could have worked on the pink, but the length of the skirt didn't bother her at all, except for the fact that it caught the attention of every young guy she past. Icey let out a sigh and shifted the weight of her bag from one shoulder to the other. The school was still some distance away and already Icey's legs were aching, she'd been walking for ages now. But Icey's thoughts soon strayed away from the pain in her legs when she happened to walk past a large mansion. How she longed to live in a house that big. She continued walking but soon stopped completely, totally taken back by the beauty of the mansion. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice a white limousine pull out of the driveway, its tires scrunching over the gravel. Upon passing Icey, someone electronically rolled down the black window to reveal a pair of cold blue eyes. The piercing eyes of the wealthy (And sexy, if I may say so) CEO of Kaiba Corp. Hasn't she seen a mansion before? He wondered in disgust, rolling up the window again. Stupid pathetic commoner, he spat silently, studying her in the rearview mirror. He ignored the fact that he did think that Icey was extremely cute and closed his eyes. Suddenly, Icey sneezed,  
  
"Hmm, must be catching a cold..." she said to herself. (Y'know how you sneeze when people talk about you? Yea, that's what happened just then ^o^)  
  
Finally, and I mean finally, Icey walked through the gates of Domino High, did I mention that she got there as soon as the bell rang for first period? Icey ran through the empty hallway of the school which was almost always bustling with other kids. She pulled out her timetable, English, not a bad way to start a school day. Icey picked up her pace, E-2, she thought, where is E-2? She scanned the door numbers as she ran past, E-5, no, not on this side. Icey turned to the opposite side of the wide corridor. There! Yes! E- 2!! Icey slammed open the door and burst through, in doing so, she collided violently with a tall blonde. He fell face down onto the floor, Icey fell as well, landing with her face buried in his back. The blonde guy held up a small white flag and waved it around,  
  
"I surrender!!" came a muffled Brooklyn accent.  
  
Icey got up and remained in a sitting position on the floor. The entire class watched the two intently. The English teacher, Ms. West, was standing on the table, eyes wide from the sudden shock. Icey helped the boy up with an apologetic smile on his face,  
  
"Heh, gomen ne..." she trailed off. Kaiba, who sat reading quietly up the back, looked up from his book. He cringed inwardly when he saw who it was.  
  
"Joey, are you alright?" Ms. West asked, climbing down from the table.  
  
Icey assumed the boy she bowled over was Joey. Joey stood and dusted himself off,  
  
"Yeah, I'm arite miss," He replied, holding out a hand to help Icey up.  
  
Icey exultantly took it and stood, straightening out her blue skirt. Ms. West smiled to the class,  
  
"And now everyone, I would like you all to me our newest member of the school, Icey Kamishiro..." she paused when, some random kid yelled,  
  
"YES!! I AINT NEW NO MORE!!!!!"  
  
She then noticed Joey still standing awkwardly at the front of the class waving as if he was Icey.  
  
"SIT DOWN WHEELER!!!" Ms. West screamed.  
  
Joey stopped and walked back to his table, a few kids smothered a laugh. Ms. West then turned back to Icey, cheery as she could possibly be. Icey raised an eyebrow and sweatdropped. She looked pretty cute when she did that.  
  
"Now Icey, I understand that you are new and so I will devise for you a temporary guide, just to show you around the school grounds" The teacher went on., "But before I do, is there anything you would like to say to the class?"  
  
Icey blinked, "Well, let's see, um... love and peace?" she stammered.  
  
Yami then stood up from his seat next to Yugi, "Together everyone," he shouted, "Love and peace!!!!"  
  
Yugi sweatdropped, and made his Yami sit down again, Icey recognized him, Yami, along with Marik and Bakura, they were on the news not quite one month earlier, apparently, they stripped naked and ran all through Domino city after an encounter with alcohol, or as Yami called it 'Bubbly-weird- water-that-makes-you-do-funny-things-when-you-drink-lots-and-lots'. Ms. West interrupted Icey's flashback,  
  
"Now as I was saying, a guide," She looked around the room, and her eyes came to rest on Seto Kaiba... then over to the boy in the next row with sandy- blonde hair, gorgeously tanned skin and lavender coloured eyes which were focused on the fluffy clouds which rolled slowly by. "Ahh... Mr. Ishtar, how about you?" she asked politely.  
  
Icey was stunned by the charming looks of the boy, but he didn't reply, he just kept staring out the window. A few kids roughly cleared their throats to get his attention, but to no prevail. Some more kids tried calling his name to get his attention,  
  
"Malik, hey mate, snap out of it..." one tried.  
  
Marik nudged his hikari, Malik just ignored him. A stress mark soon appeared on Ms. West's forehead,  
  
"MR. ISHTAR!!!!!" She yelled, Malik snapped out of his reverie. "Do you have any idea what I just told you???"  
  
Icey could have sworn she could feel, the air and the very ground tremble under her feet. Malik blinked once, and Marik rolled his eyes,  
  
"Here we go..." he muttered.  
  
"Beats me," Malik said. "Weren't you listening either?" he asked.  
  
The entire class cracked up, howls of laughter rang throughout the entire school. Marik smiled and slapped Malik a high five,  
  
"Good one, hikari" he said, his expression changed when Ms. West glared at him, "You have to be Icey's guide around the school, hikari" Marik explained to his lighter side quietly... and quickly.  
  
Bakura kicked Malik from his seat behind him, "Just say yes dammit, then we can be rid of the pathetic woman... and her screaming!" He whispered harshly. Ms. West was red with fury,  
  
"DAMN YOU ALL!!!" she yelled, running out of the classroom. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, then went about their business. Icey found herself a spare desk and sat down, pulling out her notebook. Yami and his group crowded around her table,  
  
"So you nervous?" Joey asked, "Coz if you are, then I can... uh 'help' you out there" he said. Icey noticed the perverted tone in his voice, it was something she recognized easily in guys, considering she heard it all the time. She stood up calmly,  
  
"Joey, are your pathetic flirting skills the result of your berserk pituitary glands?" she asked. Kaiba looked up at her smart comment, somewhat impressed, even if there was no such thing as a berserk pituitary gland. Joey blinked,  
  
"Um...pituitary? Um... bless you bro!" Joey dismissed it. Tea sweatdropped,  
  
"It seems your train of thought is still boarding at the station..." Joey looked around,  
  
"What train? Where??" he asked, they all fell over.  
  
Icey smiled and gestured to the dumb blonde, "Isn't he great folks? Let's give him a big hand!!"  
  
Duke put on one of his flirty smiles, "Why don't you ditch the Egypt boy and let me be your guide, I'll show you a good time... I promise you that" Duke purred softly.  
  
Icey stared at him bluntly, then suddenly pointed past him, "Oh my gosh, a flying pig!!!!" she exclaimed, then calmed down, "Oh sorry, my bad, I thought for a moment I saw a flying pig, but it was just a pigment of my imagination, and that's the only time I would let you be my guide" Icey turned to the other guys around her, Bakura gave her a saucy smile, "Anyone else want to be humiliated?" Bakura backed off immediately. And having put two, three if you will, hopefuls in their place, Icey sat down again.  
  
Yugi sent her a warm smile, "Don't mind those guys, they're just desperate hopefuls" Yugi lowered his voice. "Oh and a word of advice, try everything you can to stay well away from Bakura, don't bend down when he's around, and please note the mirrors on his shoes..." Icey sweatdropped. This brought the, meaning of PERVERT to a whole new level.  
  
"You know mortal, I can hear every word you say!! And I do not have mirrors on my shoes!!" Bakura said in a warning tone, trying to make sure the small pieces of glass on his shoes were concealed by the legs of his pants. He silenced when Yami sent him an evil look, a look that said: "Don't even think about touching him!!! And don't try anything on the girl either!!" Bakura smirked and leaned down closer to Icey, and before Icey could register what he did, the next thing she felt was Bakura's warm tongue over the skin on the throat. He lifted his head up, staring at Yami with a tight smirk on his face. It took Icey a few more seconds to realize what was going on.  
  
Her eyes widened, "HENTAI!!!!!!!" she screamed and picked up her table which she threw at Bakura. Everyone sweatdropped, Icey walked up to Bakura and knelt down next to him, pulling up his shirt to wipe the side of her neck, "I think your cute Bakura, don't get me wrong," Icey said to him quietly so the others couldn't hear, "But next time, think of another way to get my attention ok?" As Icey stood up, the boy with sandy-blonde hair and amazing lavender eyes stood in front of her,  
  
"As your guide, I believe we should head off to visit the sections of the school," He said politely, offering his arm out to her. Icey gave him a weird look, then back down at Bakura who was twitching slightly under the upturned table. Malik smiled uncertainly and blushed, "Err, no I'm not....I don't act like he does!" Malik said, in a more or less convincing tone, Icey blinked stupidly. Kaiba made note of this, her personality somewhat appealed to him, more or less. Her attitude was cute, pointlessly stupid, but cute. No wonder why she caught the eyes of Yami and his crew. Icey reluctantly took Malik's arm and the two walked out of the room. Kaiba could have sworn he saw a glint in Malik's eye when he turned back to his friends... something like: 'SCORE!!!' Kaiba growled softly, then returned to his reading. 


	2. The Joy of Jobs

Icey's note: Heh gomen ne minna san!!! I didn't mention in the first chapter that I call Hikari Malik, Malik and Yami Malik, Marik. Hikari Yugi is Yugi, Yami Yugi is Yami, and lastly, Hikari Bakura is Ryou, leaving Yami Bakura as Bakura. Oh and those rumors about me owning Yu-gi-oh were all a lie. I told Joey to keep his mouth shut....  
  
Joey: No you didn't!!!!!  
  
Icey: Yes I did you lying lil worm!!!  
  
Joey: I ain't no worm!!!  
  
Icey: Yeah, is that what you think??  
  
Joey: Yeah!!! So what if it is?  
  
Yami: Icey-chan, the story!!  
  
Icey: *stops strangling Joey and stands up straight* Oh right, the story... ^^"  
  
Icey: Oh yea, ~insert text here~ ( this is what I use for thoughts, since I can't get this whole html italics stuff to work.... @.@ I can't help it if I'm dumb!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Joy of Jobs  
  
It was Icey's second day of school, and luckily for her, she was settling in quite well. The day was ending, well, she hoped it was. It was still only lunch-time, and Icey sat around the cafeteria table with Yugi and his friends.  
  
"Hey check this out guys!!" Joey suddenly exclaimed, making Icey choke on her lunch. Tea reached over and started banging her on the back. Once recovered, Icey was the first to go over and see what Joey had for them to see.  
  
"There's an ad for a job at money-bags' place" He explained.  
  
"Money-bags?" Icey echoed, blinking a bit.  
  
"Oh sorry, didn't we tell you about Mr. Sunshine Seto Kaiba?" Tristan said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Seto? He isn't that bad," Icey said, turning to face the window as to hide her blush.  
  
Duke suddenly brought his face right up to hers, "You hiding something from us Icey-san?" he asked.  
  
Icey blinked, "Uh no....nothing at all!!" Icey reassured, blushing even more. It soon dawned on the boy, he sprang back from her, his green eyes wide,  
  
"You have a crush on THE Seto Kaiba?????????!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. Everyone fell over. Icey's face turned red as a tomato.  
  
She pounced on Duke, a hand over his mouth, "Try not to broadcast it to the world ok???" She hissed, getting up off the stunned dice-boy.  
  
"You haven't even met the guy yet, how can you like him so quickly?" Malik asked.  
  
Icey shrugged, "I met him yesterday actually..."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Icey was about to leave for home at the end of the day, the hallway of the school was beginning to quiet down. Icey had just finished her grand tour of the school with Malik, and she was once again lost. Icey walked down the hall, looking from her left to right, looking for some sign of an exit.  
  
"Lost, Kamishiro?" A cold voice said, Icey stopped and turned around, to see the tall CEO staring at her. His cold azure eyes burned through her soul.  
  
"Eh? Iie, ano...." Icey trailed off.  
  
"Relax, Kamishiro, I'm here to help, not eat you alive for wasting my time," Seto said, then added, "However, if you test my patience, I will reconsider!"  
  
Icey stepped back from him, as he stepped forward to take her by the wrist, and lead her outside, surprisingly, his grip was gentle.  
  
"Uh... thanks Kaiba.." Icey felt obliged to add 'sir' but fought it back as much as she could. "I appreciate your help," Icey said, then walked through the front gates, turning to wave at him as she went, as she turned back to face the front, Icey crashed into a metal pole. In shock, Icey fell backwards falling onto her ass. She rubbed her face, "Stupid pole got in my stupid way," She muttered.  
  
"No, Icey, I think you got in the pole's way!" Kaiba said to her, helping her up. Icey was about to thank him again, until she heard him say a word under his breath, "Ditz.." Icey decided to ignore her anger sparking up.  
  
"Well the words 'Icey' and 'Ditz' happen to fit like a glove ne?" She replied before walking off, making sure she stayed away from more evil metal poles. When she thought she was in the clear, Icey suddenly tripped, falling forward. In the process, Icey skirt flew up, revealing her rear to the public, or just to Kaiba who happened to be looking at the time.  
  
Icey fell flat on her face, "What's with me and getting hurt today????" She yelled to no one in particular, as she sat up pulling her skirt down. Kaiba's entire face turned red,  
  
~They...they're white,~ he thought absentmindedly.  
  
Wait, what was he thinking? Kaiba would have slapped himself if there weren't other people around. When Icey turned around to face Kaiba, he was already gone...  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Hellooooooo in there?" Tristan waved a hand in front Icey's face.  
  
Icey instantly snapped back to life. "Huh...?What?" Icey replied,  
  
"Oh, never mind..." Tristan answered,  
  
"Oh yeah," Ryou began, "What did you want to show all of us Joey?"  
  
Joey snapped his fingers, "Yeah das' right," Joey held up the newspaper for all to see. "Lookies, an ad for a maid at Kaiba's!!" he said.  
  
Icey snatched the paper away in interest, "A job???? Really?" Icey looked at it again. Yes, it was true, "Hey wow cool!"  
  
Joey raised an eyebrow, "Ya ain't thinkin' bout applyin' are ya Ice?" He asked, a sly look on his face.  
  
"Hey leave her alone Joey, at least she's looking for a job!!" Tea interrupted. Joey rose to his feet, his hand balled into a fist,  
  
"Are you implying somethin', Tea??!" He yelled. Tea turned away, "No not at all, what makes you think that?" She replied. Bakura smirked, and sat down next to Icey. A death glare was sent to him from Duke, Malik and Joey.  
  
"So, mortal," he began, slipping his arm around her waist. Bakura never finished though, Icey just suddenly heard a POW and Bakura was sent flying across the room. Joey stood with a stress mark on his forehead, dusting off his hands,  
  
"Honestly, that guy has problems..." Joey muttered. Then on cue, Icey's stomach stated a very important point,  
  
"Seems someone's hungry..." Yugi said with a laugh. Tristan pulled out a small biscuit, and snapped off some. 'Some' being a small corner, he handed it to her.  
  
"There you go!!" he said cheerfully,  
  
Icey sweatdropped, "I could have sworn you're a lot nicer to other girls, Tristan!" She said bluntly,  
  
"Oh ok, guess you don't want it," Tristan raised the small crumb to his mouth, until Icey grabbed his wrist to stop him,  
  
"I' am grateful for your humanity in these dire circumstances," Icey corrected. Everyone laughed,  
  
"What a stupid fool..." Joey muttered, not loudly, but still loud enough for Icey to hear,  
  
"Call me names will you???!!" She yelled, pressing her head against Joey's in a mock challenge.  
  
"Better believe it, Hot Stuff!!" He replied. Icey stepped back and rolled up her sleeves, in doing so her golden bracelets were revealed, of course, they seemed like ordinary bracelets, until Yami caught a glimpse of the Sennen Eye on each bracelet.  
  
"Wait, Icey, what is that on your wrist?" He asked. Icey paused, forgetting her anger.  
  
"What these?" Icey echoed, holding up her wrists,  
  
"Well, DUH!!" Yami replied, "Oh nah...I meant that tree outside!!" He rolled his eyes,  
  
Tea gasped, "You guys!! That was Yami-chan's first joke!! Without the influence of alcohol!!!" She burst out.  
  
"What is she on about?" Icey whispered to Malik, he didn't answer, he was too busy registering the fact that Icey was closer to him. Tea sweatdropped,  
  
"Oh...never mind..." She muttered.  
  
Yami continued talking, "Are they Millennium Items?" He asked.  
  
Icey shrugged, "I dunno. And to be honest, I have NO idea what you're on about!!" Bakura finally sauntered up to the group with a black eye, he glared at Joey before saying calmly,  
  
"They are Millennium Bracelets, not much is known about them, but their powers are unimaginable..." Bakura stopped.  
  
"If not much is known about them then how do you know what they are?" Yugi asked. Icey laughed at Bakura's temporary dumb-founded expression,  
  
"Well, shorty, I AM a tomb robber, I need to know about valuable items don't I?" He shot back. Icey was about to say something when suddenly, the bell rang, she stood up,  
  
"Well you guys, it's been a pleasure, but it's onward to Maths!!!" She said triumphantly, picking up her things and walking off,  
  
"Bye Icey!!" Malik yelled after her, blowing her a kiss. Icey turned back to face the front, she shook her head and sighed. After what seemed like hours spent looking for the Maths room, Icey sat down on the bench outside the class until her teacher called her in. Icey sat down on the only available seat, the one next to Kaiba, The only time the two made eye contact was when Icey entered the room, they both blushed at the sight of each other. Images of when Icey tripped the previous day were replaying in both their heads. Icey sat down silently, and pulled her notebook out,  
  
"Class, lets begin now," The teacher said, to Icey's surprise, the entire class silenced, and Icey noticed half the guys in the room were staring at the teacher with dreamy looks on their faces,  
  
"Tse," Icey muttered, "Perverted freaks of nature!!"  
  
"What was that?" Kaiba asked coldly.  
  
"Nothing," Icey said quietly. Kaiba scoffed and turned back to his work,  
  
"Now class," Mrs. Robinson began, "Today we will be discussing Networks and Euler's Rule. You are to pair up and work on this worksheet, the winning pair will be able to leave 15 minutes early from school today!!" the class cheered, it was easy to tell why this class liked this teacher so much. "Now Icey, I' am aware that you are new, so you will be pairing up with Seto, he is the smartest in my class and I'm sure he will be of a great help to you!" Mrs. Robinson explained cheerfully. And with that the room was filled with voices of the other students, Icey slowly turned to Seto,  
  
"So um... wanna fill me in on all this?" Icey asked, gesturing to the sheet of paper which had been placed in front of her. Seto glared over at her, and quickly explained all the details of networks. Icey stared at him blankly,  
  
~Just nod your head and say 'yes',~ she thought. When he was done,  
  
"You got all that, Kamishiro?" Seto asked her.  
  
~Quick Icey, say something smart!!!~  
  
"Um... I'm a little teapot, short and-" Icey slapped her forehead,  
  
~Oh for the love of Ra!~ She thought.  
  
"Forget it Kamishiro, You're skull is thicker then that dog Joey's. A feat I thought was scientifically impossible!" Seto said bluntly. He picked up the worksheet, and pointed to a network, "Do you know what traversable means?" he asked in a slow tone, as if he were talking to a half deaf old woman. Icey didn't reply, "Traversable means that you can re-draw the whole shape without going over the same line twice and without lifting your pencil!!" he explained.  
  
Icey thanked God when the bell had rang to signal the end of the period, it was now home time. (A/N: Heh, you though Icey and Seto were gonna be the winning pair didn't ya?) Icey found herself, not at her home, but in front of Kaiba's. She raised a hand to knock,  
  
~What if I don't get the job? What if I have to go back and stay with my foster family?~ She thought.  
  
Icey had been trying to find a way to ditch her foster family for a while now. And this job would be the perfect way. The hard part was actually getting the job. Icey hesitated before knocking on the door. It was quite a while before anyone answered, but when they did, each person was shocked by the other, the door swung open to reveal Seto! He was wearing a white button up shirt with the first few buttons undone, showing abit of his chest, and semi-tight black pants,  
  
"What do you want, Kamishiro?" Kaiba demanded. Icey didn't say anything, "I want an answer TODAY Kamishiro!!" He snapped frustration coloured his voice. Icey didn't know what to say,  
  
"Uh...um... I, I mean you..." Icey ended up looking at the ground, a slight blush crept across her face, "You put an ad in the newspaper for a maid at your house and..." Icey trailed off.  
  
"And you thought you would apply?" Kaiba finished for her. Icey remained silent and Kaiba took it as a yes. Why else would she be at his house talking about the ad? Unless, she was another of Kaiba's crazed fan girls. This was entirely possible... Kaiba stood to the side of the doorway, "Get in Kamishiro," He said with a somewhat annoyed look on his face. Icey looked around the large house, it was amazing. Icey slipped off her shoes and slipped slightly on the marble floors, "Go and sit down in the living room, I'll be back soon," Kaiba ordered. Icey nodded slightly then gradually made her way over to the living room, trying not to slip on the white marble floors. There was one thing she noticed since she had stepped into Kaiba's house, it was almost ALL white. The floors, the stairway, the couch, even the carpet seemed to be made from a soft white material.  
  
~Maybe, Kaiba is colour blind!!~ Icey thought,  
  
She clamped her jaw shut to avoid laughing at her own poor joke, but to no prevail. Icey began to giggle softly, and Kaiba sent her a weird look.  
  
"Just sit down Kamishiro!" He demanded, without waiting for a reply, he shoved her onto the couch, Icey objected to that straight away,  
  
"That's no way to treat a lady!!!!" She yelled, standing up and glaring directly up at the CEO, yes I mean up, Kaiba was taller then her by another head.  
  
"Pity," Kaiba began, "If only a lady was present!" He sneered.  
  
Icey growled, "Well what do you think I' am, Seto Kaiba!??" She asked.  
  
"A maggot that's lower then dirt," But then Kaiba re-thought his answer, "But then again, if you were a little more mature and had bigger breasts I might reconsider"  
  
Icey did nothing but gape at the freak, she felt violated, "Excuse me????" Icey never got an answer, Kaiba just walked away. He had said he would be back, or was it just to hide his faint blush?  
  
Icey sat down again huffily, "Stupid idiot..." She muttered, Icey looked up as a little boy stuck his head around the corner,  
  
"Hi!" He said, walking over to her, "What's your name?" He asked, he didn't seem at all bad, at least not as bad as Kaiba.  
  
"I'm Icey, and, what are you doing here?" She asked, Icey, being a stupid idiot, didn't realize whom she was speaking with,  
  
(A/N: Hey has anyone seen that kiddie show called I spy? The person who does Mokie's voice does the main characters voice in I spy, and every time I see it, I'm like 'MOKIE!!!'......erm...you better not ask how I know this..... -.- ")  
  
"I live here, I'm Mokuba, Seto's little brother!" He explained.  
  
Icey sprang to her feet, "You're who's little WHAT????" She yelled,  
  
"Seto's little brother!!" Mokuba repeated.  
  
Icey slumped back into her seat, she had no idea he was Kaiba's baby brother. Hell, they looked nothing alike!!! An odd silence pursued.  
  
"So," Mokuba began, taking a seat on the couch opposite the stunned girl, who was slowly making a recovery, "Do you like my brother?" He asked suddenly.  
  
Icey raised an eyebrow, "Yes of course..." Icey stopped, did she just say that????? She panicked and quickly thought of something else to say, "...Is what I would say if I was an insane fan girl!" She finished off quickly. Mokuba nodded somewhat, in agreement. Icey breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Icey?" Mokuba asked,  
  
"Hmm?" was her reply, "Are you applying for the job ni-chan put up?" He wondered,  
  
"Yeah... I' am, why do you ask?" Icey asked back,  
  
"Oh. It's just that Seto is really hard on people when they apply for jobs..." He explained,  
  
Icey gulped, "...ok..." Was all she said,  
  
"Mokuba that's enough!" Came Seto's cold voice, as he walked back into the room.  
  
"Hai, ni-chan!" With that, Mokuba pushed up off the couch and walked off. Kaiba came and sat down where his brother had previously been.  
  
"Ok, firstly, Kamishiro, Why do you want this job?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Icey's note (again): Well now, these chapters are pretty long, and that's how I like them, I HATE short chapters and I bet most of you do too, so I'm doing this for all you people who are reading my story........Ok long story short, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! I need to know if ur ok wiv wat I'm putting up here. Anywho, Love and peace out!! *Mwah*  
  
Love always, Icey 


	3. Painful Memories

Chapter 3: Painful Memories  
  
Seto sat opposite her, "Ok, firstly, Kamishiro, why do you want this job?" he asked,  
  
Icey folded one leg over the other, "Uh....I can't tell you that..." Icey said, thinking of her foster family and their problems.  
  
"Talk, Kamishiro!" Kaiba demanded, Icey looked down, the fringe of her shiny violet hair cast a dark shadow over her eyes,  
  
"The slime who gave themselves the right to label themselves as my family," She said, Seto looked at her, emotion slightly flickered over his blue eyes,  
  
"Explain,"  
  
"I never could remember anything about my real family, but they're all lying dead right now, the people I stay with were the murderers, I remember when I was young, I was lying awake in my bed, I heard the front door slam open. And these voices, asking where the bracelets were. My parents had no idea what they were on about. I was so afraid, I had an older brother there with me, he told me not to be scared and that he'd protect me. It was then we heard the gunshots, I'll never forget the sounds of my own mother screaming, my little sister, who was only a few months old was killed her arms. I had no idea..." Icey trailed off, tears were threatening to well up in her eyes. "My brother and I hid, and he handed me these bracelets and told me to put them on. And at that moment, they burst into the room..." Icey continued, looking at the bracelets which she now wore,  
  
"And your brother...?" Kaiba felt he had to know,  
  
"He pushed me behind him, saying that now the bracelets were on my wrists, there was no way to remove them. And the next thing I saw, was him falling, three holes in his chest as if someone drilled right through him..." Icey buried her face in her hands, "They took me with them, just for the bracelets, they said if I said anything to anyone, then I would be asking for eternal darkness... in the Shadow Realm..." Icey sat up, her tears were gone, they were replaced with a brave smile on her face, even though there were still tears in her eyes, "This is my opportunity to escape from them, Kaiba... Every time I see them, I'm reminded of what they did to my family. And with each day that passes, I'm one step closer to getting revenge..." Icey trailed off, clenching a fist. She didn't know what she felt anymore, whether it was anger, or sadness. And in a way, Kaiba could understand her pain, he closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again, directing his gaze to the soft white carpet. Icey interrupted his thoughts,  
  
"The next question?" Icey asked cheerfully, Kaiba looked up at her, confused. Icey had a cheery smile on her face, she nodded her head slightly to her right, Kaiba turned his head, to see Mokuba's head around the corner, and upon seeing that he was discovered, he stepped out.  
  
"Gomen ne, ni-chan..." He apologized, looking to the ground. "I heard everything, Seto. And I don't want her to go, let her stay, hire her!!" The younger brother urged. "Terrible things always happen to nice people, and if we let her stay, that's one less person on my mind!" Kaiba considered the consequences, all the possibilities.  
  
"Fine, Mokuba," He finally agreed. Mokuba's entire face lit up, he ran over to him to hug his brother, but stopped when Icey glomped him first,  
  
"Arigattou, arigattou, arigattou gozaimashita!!!!!!!" She yelled, not realizing who she was glomping. Seto's face was turning red, partly from lack of air, but mostly from embarrassment. After another few seconds, Icey let him go, her cheeks matched Kaiba's.  
  
"Go home and bring all your belongings over. Are you parents home...?" Kaiba paused, he didn't know if he should have called them her 'parents' or not. It didn't seem right at all.  
  
Icey shook her head, "They're always not at home on Fridays, off to talk to someone or something like that!" she explained cheerfully.  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "And your not the least bit worried that they might be discussing how to rip those bracelets off you?" He asked.  
  
Icey's expression changed, "Wakara nai..." she said softly. (Means 'I don't know/don't understand')  
  
"I'll come with you!" Mokuba offered generously, Icey turned at smiled at him,  
  
"Yeah sure, Mokuba, that'll be great!!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Now that Mokuba is going with you make sure you get back here as soon as possible, Kamishiro" Kaiba said. Icey was back to her stupidly cute normal self; she saluted him,  
  
"Yes sir!!" She said with a laugh. Mokuba grabbed her hand and ran out the front door. From the grey sky, a light snow began to fall, "I love snow," Icey said absentmindedly, holding out her hand, a flake of snow fell into her upright palm,  
  
"Is that why they call you 'Icey'?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Icey looked down at him, "I guess you could say that!" Icey smiled,  
  
"So then what's your real name?" Mokuba wondered.  
  
Icey thought for a moment, "Forget it, you plan to go and tell everyone anyway right?" Icey asked back,  
  
"You bet I do, now out with it!!" Mokuba replied.  
  
"Ok...but just between you and me..... It's irrelevant!" Icey laughed at Mokuba's expression and ran ahead of him,  
  
"Tsurenai yo!!! Icey-chan!" He yelled running after her (A/N: Tsurenai=cold).  
  
"Well this is it!!" Icey said, upon reaching a small house. Mokuba was expecting a very small rundown house from the story he had heard from Icey, but it was actually quite average sized and well maintained.  
  
"You sure they're not home?" Mokuba asked upon turning onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Yeah," Icey reassured, unlocking the door with her key. The two entered the house, it clean and well furnished too,  
  
"Seems these guys live very highly," Mokuba noted,  
  
"Yeah I reckon!" Icey replied leading the small boy into her room. Mokuba was shocked by what he saw, unlike all the other rooms, Icey's was small and the only piece of furniture in there other then the bed was a small table.  
  
"I must say Icey, they don't treat you very well," Mokuba said.  
  
"DUH!! Why do you think I want out so badly?" She asked, already packing her things into some cartons which were placed some-what conveniently in her room. Icey shivered, suddenly feeling cold. Mokuba opened her drawers and packed away her things. But, unknown to the two, a shadow stood outside, it laughed cruelly,  
  
"How predictable..." It said in a low voice, "Ghadious will be pleased with this information..." The figure laughed again before disappearing.  
  
"Geez Icey...."Mokuba barely choked out, "How much stuff could you possibly have..??" He asked, finally deciding to stop pushing the large carton across the sidewalk. The small boy leaned on it to catch his breath.  
  
"Quit complaining and be a man!!" Icey replied, walking past him, holding onto her carton, which hid half her face. "Just coz you're not tall enough to carry it!!"  
  
"Don't be prejudice against short people!!" Mokuba objected,  
  
"Now Mokuba why would I-" Icey was cut off when a skateboard violently hit her ankles, causing her to fall backwards onto it. "Ittai..." She muttered, Icey could hear a series of footsteps and then the carton was lifted off her, Icey rubbed the back of her head, "What do you think you're doing jack- ass??" She yelled, opening her eyes to see Joey who had a big grin on his face.  
  
"What, you won't even accept my help? Oh, Icey, I'm devastated!!" Joey said. Tea helped Icey to her feet, she furrowed her brow,  
  
"Help? Oh ok....the next time I want to trip over or break something I'll give you a call, how's that?" Icey shot back, opening the carton which Joey now held in his arms, to check if anything had been damaged.  
  
"Oh my, is everything alright?" Icey recognized Ryou's gentle British accent straight away.  
  
"Y..yeah..it should be....hang on..." Icey lifted up a long rectangular box, it was locked which meant it had something of great importance inside it.  
  
"It's cracked!!! Joey I'll KILL you!!!!" Icey yelled, lunging at the tall blonde. Yami held her back,  
  
"Icey remain calm, now, what was inside the box?" He asked in his neutral tone. Icey stopped hitting Joey over the head with the box and opened it, showing everyone it's contents,  
  
"Holy SHIT!!!" Tristan and Duke said in unison.  
  
Icey carefully grabbed the item inside and held it up for all to see, it was a long sword, at least a meter in length, the handle was black, and at the end of it was a rounded purple gem. At the base of the long silver blade, was another purple gem. Sacred inscriptions were carved in along the metal, and at last the blade ended in a deadly point.  
  
"The box was given to me by my father, he had told me not to open it, but until recently, when I first moved here, I found it really strange how whatever was inside the box was glowing, I opened it and found the sword in there" Icey explained, she then snapped out her serious look and smiled, "C'mon you guys, we'll head to Kaiba's and talk there!" She began to walk when Yami yelled,  
  
"To Kaiba's??????!!!! I need my dueling deck!!!!" Everyone sweatdropped,  
  
"Whoa whoa, wait a minute," Malik began. "Honey, why are you staying at Kaiba's place?"  
  
Icey looked down to the ground, "No reason..." She stammered softly.  
  
Mokuba rolled his eyes, taking a seat his carton.  
  
~We'll be here for a while...~ He thought ~Might as well get comfy...~  
  
"Oh...yeah right" Joey said with a grin, "Like you just happen to decide that your gonna waltz up to Kaiba and say, 'Look Money-bags, I'm stayin' at your house, ya got me??' Pfft, Puh-lease Icey, cut me some scratch!!" He said folding his arms.  
  
Duke smirked, "Oh I know why..." Duke said slyly nudging Icey a few times, "Gonna have a little 'fun' with Kaiba now are we?" He said, grinning. Icey's eyebrow twitched, suddenly Duke was on the floor, a carton was on top of him. Icey stormed off toward Kaiba's house alone, everyone sweatdropped,  
  
"That girl likes to throw things at people..." Joey said bluntly,  
  
"Tell me about it..." Duke groaned sitting up.  
  
"Hey Icey, wait!!" Yugi and Ryou yelled together, running after her.  
  
Icey slowed and turned, "Sorry guys..." She said softly.  
  
Yugi smiled, "Nah, it's all good!!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"For a female mortal, she has a nasty temper..." Bakura noted.  
  
"Yeah Bakura, it's great to know you know something other then stealing stuff..." Tristan said bluntly. The others laughed.  
  
Meanwhile, someone had been watching them the whole time through a green flame which he supported in the air with his up right palm. A smirk crept across his long pale face.  
  
"Yes Tomo... That is her...and what's this? Bakura? Well, well, it has been a long time," The figure said.  
  
Tomo bowed down before him, "Yes Lord Ghadious, I have been watching them since yesterday; Bakura seems to be close to these mortals." He explained. "Shall I-"  
  
Ghadious cut him off, his golden eyes sharpened, "No, you will do nothing to make him come back to us, in time, he will persuade himself..." Tomo bowed again, his semi-long indigo hair shined in what little light remained in a dim underground cavern. "Yes Lord Ghadious... but what if the girl manages to unlock the Bracelet's power?"  
  
Ghadious scoffed, "Such an impudent girl is incapable of such things. The Bracelets will be returned to me, and I will harness their great power!"  
  
Tomo still had doubts, "But..." He began,  
  
"SILENCE!!" Ghadious roared, "Do not forget Tomo, once I have the Bracelets, I will have no need for you, and if you continue to question me, then Shadow Realm shall be awaiting your arrival..."  
  
"Yes Lord Ghadious, I will not forget..." With that Tomo got up, and disappeared. Ghadious then directed his golden eyes to the flame once more...  
  
Joey sighed; finally, they were at the mansion. "C'mon, you little lazy boy, keep pushing, we're not there until these Ra forsaken boxes get inside the house!!!" Icey ordered, from her seat on the two cartons. They had been stacked onto the skateboard and with Icey sitting up there too, lets' just say that Joey was having some difficulties. Suddenly, the three Yami's head all jerked to the side. Something was watching them,  
  
"Your senses are quite sharp Ex-Pharaoh," Bakura scoffed, not taking his eyes off some bushes in the distance.  
  
"Like wise, Tomb Robber..." Yami replied with a smile.  
  
Ryou looked back on the three Yamis, "You three alright?" He asked.  
  
Yugi looked back also. "Yami? Is there anything wrong?" The short tri- colour haired boy asked.  
  
Yami flashed him an uncertain smile, "No Hikari... Nothing at all," He ignored the nagging voice in his head telling him something wasn't right. Too bad he didn't listen to it, maybe that would have changed the outcome of the coming events....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Icey's notes: Alrighty now, this story is developing an actual plot, I'm so proud, but don't worry, the story writing will get better, this is just my first fic that's all and yeah.....so REVIEW PLEASE!!!! ^-^ Until next time!!! Ta ta for now!!!  
  
Love always, Icey...  
  
Seto: It's not necessary to write that all the time, y'know  
  
Icey: Yeah well I like it ok????  
  
Seto: Ok, just saying that it makes you look like an ass  
  
Icey: Just coz you can't love anyone, don't blame it on me!!!!  
  
Seto: *Blushes and smirks at the same time(Is that possible? @.@)* Says who...? 


	4. Settling in With A small Black Number

Chapter 4: Settling in with a small black number  
  
As Joey finally managed to cart the damn boxes to the door of the Kaiba mansion, Bakura and Malik were there to help Icey off the tall stack.  
  
"Hey Tomb Robber, what do you think you're doing????" Malik asked.  
  
"Like wise Tomb Keeper, What do YOU think YOU'RE doing??? I'll get her down!!"  
  
"Uhhhh, no Bakura I don't think you will," Malik replied, an edge slipped into his tone.  
  
Bakura growled softly, "At least my legs are longer then yours!!!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything???" Malik said, pouncing on the evil albino.  
  
The two began fighting while mysteriously turning chibi and falling into a big puffy yellow cloud, every now and then a fist or a leg was visible but the others paid no attention. At least, not when Kaiba opened the door anyway.  
  
"What the hell is going on out here?? World Frikkin War III???" He yelled, the white shirt he was wearing had all the buttons undone now.  
  
Icey couldn't help but stare. Mokuba ran into the house.  
  
"Actually, it's just a Civil War we have here..." Tea muttered, speaking for the first time in a while.  
  
"Kamishiro," Kaiba said, walking out to the stack of boxes, "What is the mutt and his puppy friends doing here?" He snapped, reaching up to help her down.  
  
Icey blushed upon being in the arms of the rich and powerful CEO. "T...They helped me get here" She replied trying desperately to make her blush disappear.  
  
Seto smirked as he saw Joey glaring at the way he held onto Icey. "Can you let them stay?...Just for a while?" She asked.  
  
Seto let her go, and turned back into the house, "I honestly don't care, just make sure they don't trash this house."  
  
Icey nodded and gestured for her friends to come inside. Joey was still glaring at the back of Kaiba, and it was only until Icey waved her hand in front of his face did he snap out of his trance.  
  
"I've got your stuff Ice," Was all he said, then Joey lifted both cartons and started up the stairs.  
  
Mokuba followed with Icey's suitcase in his hands, "This way you guys!" He said, leading the group to a room.  
  
Malik and Duke admired the beauty of the house, while Bakura took note of all the precious item in the house. Yami was muttering to himself about how Kaiba always got whatever he wanted and something else about being an asshole....what else was new?  
  
"Here it is!" Mokuba stopped in front of a room. The whole group stopped also.  
  
Icey grinned and Mokuba opened the doors. No one expected any less. A queen size bed sat on the opposite side of the room by the wall, the sky blue curtains were crisp and fresh, fuzzy white material carpeted the floors, a decent desk sat opposite the bed, a door leading to a personal bathroom was next to the desk and the door to the walk in robe was open, being conveniently placed by the bathroom door.  
  
"Sugoi!!!!!!!" Icey exclaimed, running over to her bed and jumping onto it. Everyone else was making themselves at home. Joey and Mokuba dropped Icey's belongings next to the table.  
  
"This is some pretty neat shit!!" Tristan noted, Duke nodded behind him.  
  
It was then that a middle aged woman walked into the room, she had long brown hair and dazzling blue eyes, everyone assumed she was also a maid as she wore a black dress with a white apron.  
  
"You must be Icey. My name is Maria, Master Kaiba has spoken to me about you and he wishes for me to show you mansion." She turned to Icey's friends. "And you all are free to relax downstairs in the living room."  
  
Icey blinked, "Uh...yeah sure." She hopped off the bed and walked toward her as everyone else left the room.  
  
"Oh yes and Miss Icey? You will be required to wear this." Maria held up a small black dress, similar to her own.  
  
Minutes later Icey stepped out of her room, the dress was smaller then she had expected, also it was tighter and shorter then she had wanted, the white apron was trimmed in lace and the short sleeves of the dress puffed out slightly. White arm warmers covered her arms from her wrist right up past her elbows. And the skirt of the dress flicked out to an impossibly short length. Icey sweatdropped,  
  
"This is ridiculous." She said bluntly.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Maria began, "You look stunning!!"  
  
"And who's idea was this...?" Icey asked, still in the same blunt tone.  
  
"Why it was Master Kaiba's of course!" Maria spoke in a tone that screamed the expression: 'Who else????'  
  
Icey scoffed, "Is this guy a pervert or the famous CEO I've heard so much about????" She said trying to hold the dress down, but to no avail.  
  
"Oh put a sock in it, any girl would want to wear this for Master Kaiba!" Maria reassured.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not 'any' girl!!" Icey replied.  
  
Then, from down the hallway, a wolf whistle was heard, Icey turned he head to see Joey standing there, arms folded leaning against the wall. Icey growled, clenching her fists. Joey just grinned.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be downstairs????" Icey yelled.  
  
"I just wanted to see what you were up to I guess..." Joey trailed off. "Just wanted to say you lookin good too."  
  
Icey couldn't take this anymore, she charged past Maria and pounced on Joey, trying to strangle the intensely dumb blonde. No one was allowed to comment on her like that, it was one of the many things she hated about men.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of animal cruelty, Kamishiro?" Snapped a voice.  
  
Icey blinked and looked up to see Kaiba standing with a really freaked out Maria. Icey scoffed and let the boy go.  
  
"I....surrender..." Was all he was able to say...  
  
Icey stood up and dusted her self off, poking her tongue out at him.  
  
"I wonder if the word Seto Kaiba translates to pervert in another language..." She muttered.  
  
Kaiba's sharp ears caught the comment, "What??????" He hissed, balling his hands up into fists.  
  
Icey rolled her eyes, "I said 'I wonder if the word Seto Kaiba translates to pervert in another language'!!!!!" Then she added, "Baka otoko,"  
  
Suddenly, everyone froze. Everyone except for Icey. She blinked as time stood still before her, Kaiba was halfway through saying something, Maria stood sweatdropping, and Joey...well, he was still on the floor. But that was beside the point, the main problem was that no one else was moving......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Icey's Note: Okies there we have the fourth chapter oh and lookie, I've left a little cliff hanger for you, aren't I nice? Anyway, getting to the point, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love always, Icey 3  
  
Seto: It's not necessary to write that all the time, y'know  
  
Icey: Yeah well I like it ok????  
  
Seto: Ok, just saying that it makes you look like an ass  
  
Icey: Just coz you can't love anyone, don't blame it on me!!!!  
  
Seto: And that's relevant to this conversation how?  
  
Icey: .......... Just shut up.....baka otoko...  
  
Seto: ..........Baka onna.......  
  
Ryou: Anywayz, just as Icey-chan was stating before, please review, since she has no other friends to say nice things about her....  
  
Icey: I thought I told you not to broadcast that to the world, you must be punished!! *Takes out a whip*  
  
Joey and Duke: Oooooh me first me first!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Seto, Icey and Ryou: -.-" 


	5. A Past Revealed

Chapter 5: A past revealed  
  
Icey gritted her teeth, what was happening? Why wasn't anyone else moving? A sudden silver light behind her made her turn around in fear. Icey was stunned to see a woman there, she wore a long white flowing gown made of an almost see-through material. But what shocked Icey the most was the fact that she looked EXACTLY like her.  
  
"W...Who are you??" Icey stammered, taking a small step backwards.  
  
The woman took a step forward, her eyes were neutral, "Do not fear Icey, can you not see the resemblance we both share? I am you, and you are me..." The woman said, her tone passionless.  
  
Confusion engulfed her fear, "Y...If you are me and I'm you, and yet I'm me and you're you, but you're me and...." Icey raised a brow and trailed off.  
  
"Please, allow me to fill in the blanks..." The woman half raised a hand and Icey was enveloped in the silver light.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
High Priest Seto stood out the front among many people, including Pharaoh Yami.  
  
"Cousin, are you sure of this?" Yami asked.  
  
"Of course, She will not fail us. Ghadious will be banished and Bakura will be no more!!" Seto replied, the firelight danced across his face.  
  
Seto cleared his mind and raised his staff to the sky whilst offering up a prayer.  
  
"By thy holy power, Smash this evil which threatens us, Hear our wishes to thee, Descend to us now from Heaven!!"  
  
The entire night sky darkened, thunder roared and lightning flashed, Yami held his breath as a bright silver light lit up the entire area, and as it dimmed a female figure stood before Seto. Silky violet locks fell in front of her closed eyes. The Golden Millennium Bracelets glinted in the firelight, She wore a flowing white gown with a large slit up the side. The gown itself loosely hung over her shoulders, held up by a metal clasp, She opened her shining violet eyes. Seto bowed,  
  
"Lady Astret, Goddess of the Moon," He announced.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Icey stood, not wanting to believe what she had just witnessed. Her arms hung limply by her sides.  
  
"Lady Astret, formerly myself, and now, reborn as you, Icey." Astret said softly. "Ghadious is once again trying to take what he cannot have, my powers lie within those Bracelets you now wear, and you're the one that must re-awaken it!"  
  
Icey looked down at the glinting bracelets around her wrists, "T...There's no way that...."  
  
Icey stumbled backwards and leaned her trembling body against the wall. Astret placed a reassuring hand on Icey's shoulder,  
  
"Do not worry, you have already unlocked half of the powers," Astret said, smiling for the first time.  
  
"I have....?" Icey asked softly.  
  
Astret nodded, "Yes, by gathering the High Priest, the Pharaoh and his companions, you have revived me, the other half of the Bracelet's Holy powers are to be rekindled as soon as possible. Ghadious grows stronger Icey, with time, he grows not weaker, but stronger. He must be stopped, or he will merge the Shadow Realm with this world, all will be lost. If you do not do as I say, all I am able to tell you is that terrible things lie ahead. If you don't believe me then you must see for youself."  
  
Icey nodded as if she understood, too bad she had no clue what in bloody hell was going on. Icey looked up, about to ask another question, but Astret was fading from view,  
  
"Wait, Astret!!!! I still don't know!!!!" She yelled, right into the face of Kaiba who was giving her a weird look.  
  
"....'Wait, Astret'??" Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "Hang on, I think I might have a strait jacket in here somewhere..."  
  
Icey blinked, Astret had gone about as suddenly as she had appeared, Icey sweatdropped,  
  
"Um...never mind," Icey decided to change the subject, "Where's everyone else?"  
  
Joey staggered to his feet, still catching his breath, "They're...downstairs..." He stood up straight, "That's one hell of a grip you have..."  
  
Icey laughed uncertainly, beginning to head down the hall, when she stopped. Icey turned around, her trademark smile on her face,  
  
"Which way is downstairs?"  
  
Everyone fell over, Kaiba walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and spinning her around while walking her to the stairs,  
  
"The stairway is here, make sure you drill this into your brain, I can't have a maid whose skull is thicker then a tree!" He said.  
  
Icey scoffed and walked down the stairs, she turned her head to look at him as she walked, a sly smile on her face,  
  
"Better then being a perv isn't it?" She asked, referring to her dress.  
  
Kaiba folded his arms, his expression his the fact that he was trying desperately to come up with a good excuse, (A/N: *Gets random objects thrown at her for stating that Kaiba was a perv* ......@.@ oro......) Icey shook her head abit, then continued down the stairs. Only to stop when she heard a yell coming from back up the hallway,  
  
"Maria..." Icey hissed, running up the stairs again.  
  
Kaiba followed her, Icey stopped when she encountered a sight that would scar her forever. Maria lay quite still in a pool of her own scarlet blood, her blue eyes which were usually full of life were dull, giving off a glassy stare. Her throat had been slit. Icey could feel her heart stop beating inside her. Kaiba stood, his azure eyes were wide with shock. Joey however, was pinned up at the wall, 3 daggers embedded into the wall, one near his head, one beneath his arm, and the other, right between his legs. Suddenly, out of pure instinct, Kaiba pulled Icey's trembling body toward him.  
  
"This is what she meant..." Icey sobbed quietly, "I didn't...."  
  
"Joey," Kaiba began, "Who did this?"  
  
Joey pushed himself off of the wall, a serious expression on his face,  
  
"I don't know, this guy just popped up out of the ground like a daisy, tried to kill us both, but succeeded only once," Joey closed his eyes for a minute.  
  
Icey was still crying softly into Kaiba's chest. Joey suddenly remembered, a note was been held up by one of the daggers. He bent down and gave it a tug, pulling it free, it read:  
  
You had been warned and yet, you did not listen.... Pay the price....  
  
Icey pushed herself away from Kaiba's warm hold, she walked over to Maria's cold body and gingerly ran her fingers through her hair. Such a nice person, gone, just like that.  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Bakura sensed what was happening, he knew, all too much. He buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Bakura?" Tea asked. "Anything wrong?"  
  
Bakura didn't reply, but when he did, it was just below a whisper,  
  
"Yes mortal, everything is going wrong..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Icey's note: Ta-dah!!! Oooooooh what's Bakura-chan hiding from all of us????? Find out in the next chapter!!! Until then, REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Just click on that lil 'Go' button down there and REVIEW!!! REVIEW I SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Confessions of A Tomb Robber and More Co

Chapter 6: Confessions of a Tomb Robber and More Conspiracies  
  
*Dream*  
  
It was night and the beautiful silver moon shone through the dark clouds and over Egypt. Astret sat by an open window, her delicate features were just visible under firelight. It had been 3 days since she had been summoned down to Earth, the High Priest had been around her for most of the time, and could not get her to speak one word, she wouldn't even answer to the Pharaoh. It was just plain luck that Yami was kind hearted, and that she was a goddess, otherwise, you would be saying 'bye-bye' to her head.  
  
"You haven't spoken a word since you got here 3 days ago," Came a voice.  
  
Startled, Astret turned, and there stood High Priest Seto. His handsome features were hidden in the darkness, until he stepped out into the moonlight. Astret silently turned back to the window.  
  
"It's a nice night," Seto said. Walking up beside her, he was stunned when she spoke,  
  
"Sometimes, at night, I just want someone, anyone, beside me. I feel so alone all the time." Astret unsheathed her long sword and held it up in front of her. "Though I am a Goddess, I am still a child inside. I feel as though I have grown up far too quickly... And banishing Ghadious to the Shadow Realm is too much of a step..."  
  
Astret paused, looking at the High Priest out of the corner of her eye,  
  
"The Silver Lady may be young, but you possess a power to the likes of which I have never seen." Seto said, trying to convince her.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Icey's eyelids fluttered open followed by a quick intake of breath. Icey sat in the bath, the steam rose up all around her from the hot water.  
  
"Must have dozed off..." Icey said softly.  
  
Suddenly, memories came flooding back all too soon. Tears welled up in Icey's eyes,  
  
"Maria...Whatever happens...." Icey didn't finish her sentence, she began crying quietly.  
  
Kaiba sat in Icey's room, he had told her to take a bath right after Maria's body was carted out of the house, she had been in there for a while and he had to admit he was getting worried. Mokuba pressed his ear against the door,  
  
"Seto, I think she's crying," Mokuba whispered to his brother, then suddenly remembered there were no towels in her bathroom, "Hey big bro, I'll be back, gotta go and get some towels before she complains!!"  
  
With that, Mokuba ran out of the room. After making sure Mokuba was out of range, Kaiba got up and walked over to the door. He could hear the distant murmurs of Yami and his friends downstairs.  
  
"What the hell is she crying about now...?" He asked himself, pressing his own ear against the door.  
  
Icey stared up at the white ceiling, re-thinking the events, as more tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"No, I can't cry like this. Cheer up, cheer up." She whispered, dunking her head under the water.  
  
Kaiba heard the splash, then complete silence. His eyes widened and he got a sick feeling in his gut.  
  
"Maybe she's..." Kaiba banged on the door with his fist, "Kamishiro!! What are you doing???" He yelled. Kaiba got no answer, "Icey!!!" Still no answer. Kaiba took two steps back, "Don't do anything stupid you idiot, it's not worth it, besides, I can't have another death in this house right now!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Icey had resurfaced again, feeling refreshed and carefree, that was until Kaiba charged straight at the door, knocking it back on it's hinges. Icey looked up at Kaiba as he burst into the bathroom.  
  
"Oro....?" Icey stammered, her face full of confusion.  
  
Kaiba's entire face reddened (A/N: Like this ( =O.O=). And it was only then did Icey realize the severity of her situation,  
  
"Hentai!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked.  
  
Kaiba bolted out of the door faster then Joey could slam down a shot of straight vodka. He slammed the door shut behind him as Mokuba walked back inside the room with a fluffy towel in his arms,  
  
"There, I finally got one!!" He exclaimed happily, well, as happy as a boy who just found out a friend of his was killed could be.  
  
Kaiba shook his head, hiding his blush,  
  
"Just leave it by the door for her, c'mon Mokuba, we had best see what the others are doing before they trash this house" He said, already walking towards the door.  
  
Mokuba said nothing but followed his big brother anyway after slinging the towel over the door handle to the bathroom. Meanwhile, downstairs, Bakura felt he had to tell the others what he had been hiding from them ever since. But then, he also felt that Icey had to be there to hear it too, just to save time rather then explaining it twice. But still, how could he possibly tell them after all this time? Bakura knew that after Ghadious was banished to the Shadow Realm, he had been put into a deep slumber, but that still wouldn't change his ultimate goal. Ghadious would expect Bakura to join forces with him once again, but at what cost? Bakura ignored the friendly conversation going on between his friends...... Friends...yes, they were his friends now, they accepted him despite what he had done to them in the past. It was so sickening it made him want to scream and cry all at once. All these emotions he had never imagined he would feel, the bond he shared with them, especially with his Hikari (A/N: This is a brother thing people, not yaoi). And as much as he despised admitting it, they meant all too much to him now. He couldn't turn on them. Bakura looked up as Icey walked in, as cheery as ever.  
  
"Icey," Bakura said.  
  
"Hmm?" Was Icey's reply, as she sat down beside him. To be honest she was quite shocked that he had called her by her name and not called her 'mortal'.  
  
"Your Millennium Bracelets, He wants them..." Bakura trailed off.  
  
All traces of happiness drained from Icey's face and everyone silenced, even Mokuba stopped what he was doing and turned to the two,  
  
"'He'?" Icey echoed uncertainly.  
  
Bakura nodded, "Ghadious, the Demon of the Underworld. 5000 years ago, Ghadious had drawn upon the powers of the two Shinzaho's and escaped the dark caverns of Underworld. Since I was quite a well known thief and had knowledge of the Millennium Items, he came to me and struck me a deal I could not refuse. Whether I wanted to or not. My life, in return for the Millennium Bracelets you know wear. He was already in possession of the Millennium Scales, Eye, Key and Necklace, but it's the Bracelets he longed for, they possess a power far beyond any other Millennium Item in existence. Word of this had reached the ears of the Ex-Pharaoh, and he along with his cousin, High Priest Seto, summoned you, Lady Astret, Goddess of the Moon to banish Ghadious to the Shadow Realm. You succeeded, but now in present times, Ghadious senses the Bracelets power and even now, he desires them," Bakura closed his eyes.  
  
Everyone let out a soft gasp, it... it was impossible, it was not to be believed, but upon looking into the chocolate brown eyes of the former tomb robber, they were lead to believe him. For the first time ever, his eyes were filled with concern for what might happen in the near future.  
  
"But what does that have to do with us????" Joey yelled.  
  
Bakura sent him a glare, "Everything that's happened so far is because of us!!! WE triggered the events to wake Ghadious!! It was US you fool!!!"  
  
"But...how is it that we re-awakened him?" Tea asked.  
  
"By bringing together the Pharaoh, the High Priest and Astret. Together, these three let off a kind of signal. It was how Ghadious traced them back to the castle in ancient times." Bakura explained  
  
Malik closed his eyes for a few seconds, "This is not gonna be good. All we have is a retired Pharaoh, a stuck up High Priest who won't accept his past, and a supposed Moon Goddess who always finds SOME way to humiliate herself in public," He clenched a fist.  
  
Icey furrowed her brow, "Astret came to me earlier tonight, she told me that I still need to unlock the other half of the Bracelets powers..." She trailed off.  
  
"Do you even think we can pull this thing off?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Maybe, we'll just have to wait and see how this all plays out in the end..." Kaiba answered.  
  
Ghadious smirked, "They know all about me now Tomo, and you have failed to kill your designated targets,"  
  
Tomo bowed before the dark figure on the throne, "Forgive me Lord Ghadious, I didn't mean for it to-"  
  
"It matters not, what matters is that you are off the case, Tetsuya will now take your place," Ghadious' smirk widened, "You need not worry at all, look up at me Tomo,"  
  
Tomo reluctantly looked up at the Demon, his golden eyes pierced his soul, then suddenly, Tomo fell backwards, a small hole was placed in the middle of his forehead. Tomo hit the ground, dead. The light that rested on Ghadious' fingertip faded,  
  
"Tetsuya!!" He called, "Go do your job and do not fail me. I do not tolerate failure very well a second time!"  
  
Tetsuya bowed, "Yes Lord Ghadious, the Bracelets will be yours, I shall leave none alive."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Icey's Note: Tee hee, this is getting more and more interesting by the minute/chapter.  
  
Joey: No it aint!!  
  
Icey: T-T Waaaaaaaaaaah I feel so unloved!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: Well I love you...  
  
Icey: Really-  
  
Seto: Shut it Egypt-Boy, I'M the one who loves her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Icey: Oh CRAP!!!!! Seto you spoiled the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Well that's just convenient!!!  
  
Icey: No it's not!!! The loyal readers have to find out as the chapters come!!!  
  
Seto: Says who???.... YOU????!!!!! Hah!!! You and what army???  
  
Icey: The U.S army!!! *The entire U.S Army shows up behind her* DWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Seto: O.O *Meep*  
  
Bakura: Oh Fer Ra's sake, you love him, he loves you, now will you please shut up??????  
  
Yami: We could be here for a while, might as well get comfy, *Takes out a box of popcorn and a beanbag from nowhere and sits down eating*  
  
Mokuba: Don't forget to Review....coz I said so!!! IS THAT CLEAR???? *Puppy dog eyes of death* ...Please....? 


	7. Starry Night Confessions

Chapter 7: Starry Night Confessions  
  
The next morning was grey and cloudy, it was one of those days that made Icey want to sleep in, until Mokuba charged into the room, jumping on the bed,  
  
"Get up Icey!!! It's time for school!!!! It's time for school, it's time for school!!"  
  
Icey groaned and pulled the sheets over her head,  
  
"No, I don't wanna go to school. Mommy, I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you!!!" she whined, still half asleep.  
  
Mokuba was confused, but he soon shook it off when he tore the sheets out of Icey's grip. Feeling a sudden gust of cold air she sat up and rubbed her tired amethyst eyes,  
  
"I'm up, I'm up..." She muttered tiredly.  
  
Mokuba just laughed and ran out the door as Kaiba showed up and leaned against the door frame.  
  
"Get up Kamishiro, we have school today, and we're already late!" He said coldly.  
  
Icey expected him to leave, but to her surprise, Kaiba walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Icey blinked, she was about to ask what he was doing but Kaiba spoke before she could open her mouth,  
  
"About last night, Kamishiro, after what Bakura said..." Kaiba sat down on the bed in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders and staring right into her eyes, "I want you to be careful today, those Bracelets, keep them on you at all times." Kaiba suddenly drew her into a hug. "Stay with someone you know for all of today, don't wander off alone. I don't want you hurt..." Kaiba paused, why had he said that? Why was he so concerned? Kaiba had no clue. He just got up and walked out the door, leaving a dazed Icey on the bed.  
  
~*At school*~  
  
Icey sat listening to her teacher drone on in class, something about irrational numbers and finding how many positive integers in 783. Pfft, who knew? Probably Kaiba.... Icey laughed softly at her own bravado then diverted her gaze out the window, thinking about her rude wake up call. Icey was so tired now, ~That Mokuba is going to pay for depriving me of my slumber~ She thought wickedly, but being rudely awakened was definitely made up for by a hug from the CEO. Icey smiled to herself, ~He's not that bad~ She thought absent mindedly, ~A girl could fall for him...No wait, what am I thinking??~ She asked herself, shaking her head a bit so stray strands of her violet hair flicked about. It was then that Icey noticed it, there on the building opposite the one in which she sat. On the roof stood a tall dark figure. Icey could have sword his eyes were locked onto her, but who was he? Icey reached down to touch her Millennium Bracelets. Icey jerked when someone tapped her on the shoulder, it was Tea.  
  
"Hey, it's time to go!!" She said cheerily, grabbing Icey's arm and pulling her up.  
  
Icey said nothing to object, she just turned back to the window where the figure stood...He was gone!! Icey narrowed her eyes, allowing herself to be dragged off by Tea. After joining the rest of the group, Icey tried to cheer up a bit.  
  
"Still thinking about yesterday?" Ryou asked gently, sitting down.  
  
Icey lowered her head a little, "I guess," She replied.  
  
"C'mon Icey, you're stronger then that!! Hell, you were a Goddess in your past life!!" Joey said confidently.  
  
Icey forced a smile, "Yeah... But still..." She trailed off.  
  
Joey leaned on her, resting his elbow on her head, "Chill Ice,"  
  
Tea smiled reassuringly, "Besides, if anything goes wrong, we'll be there and-" Joey cut her off.  
  
"Oh please, spare the girl one of your trademark friendship speeches!" He rolled his eyes.  
  
Tea folded her arms huffily. Icey laughed softly,  
  
"Now there's the smile we all know and love," Malik said.  
  
Marik made a face of disgust at his Hikari, "When you talk about all this lovey dovey crap, I suddenly feel like gagging..."  
  
Everyone laughed, then Icey stood up,  
  
"Hey guy's I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go for a quick walk," Icey didn't wait for anyone's stamp of approval before turning and walking out of the cafeteria.  
  
"We have to cheer her up you guys. Or else she'll keep blaming herself for what happened last night..." Tea said softly, concern flickered across her blue eyes.  
  
Yugi and Ryou looked concerned, "We know that Tea..." Yugi answered.  
  
Tristan snapped his fingers, "Tonight's the annual Star Festival right?"[1]  
  
Duke nodded, "Yeah, and...?"  
  
"Duh!! We'll take her genius, half the streets in the city will be blocked off for the festival to make way for stalls and stuff tonight, then after, we can go to the amusement park!!"  
  
Tea sweatdropped, "There will always be enough time for you to go to the Amusement Park, but there's never enough time for homework...ironic isn't it?"  
  
Yami smiled, his eyes shone, "True, but in any case, that's a great idea!"  
  
Malik nodded in agreement, "But how are we supposed to get her to go?" He asked.  
  
Joey grinned, "Leave that to the master!!!!" He said.  
  
Everyone turned to Yami, "Ok Master, how are you going to get Icey to go?" they all said in unison.  
  
"I meant ME you idiots!!!" Joey yelled. "You all just go home and prepare to go, meet in Times Square at 5 ok? Savvy?"  
  
No one knew what 'savvy' meant, but they just smiled and nodded their heads anyway.  
  
~*After School*~  
  
Joey walked up the driveway of the Kaiba estate, wearing his usual clothing. He was pretty sure Icey was at home, considering Kaiba probably had to pick up Mokuba and drop something off at his office, who knew?  
  
Joey drew in a deep breath then knocked on the door urgently. After a few minutes, Icey slowly opened the door,  
  
"Joey?" She said to no one in particular.  
  
"Icey!!! You gotta come quick!!! Something happened!!!" Joey yelled urgently.  
  
Kaiba appeared behind Icey, "What do you want, Wheeler? Here to ask for a few bones for your dinner tonight?"  
  
Joey ignored his blood boiling and fought back the urge to strangle Kaiba, "Kaiba!! You're here too!!"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Well DUH Wheeler, this IS my home!!"  
  
"Well something really bad happened, go and get Mokuba and we have to get to Times Square right away!!!" Joey urged.  
  
"Hey just calm down Joey, what happened?" Icey asked, trying to talk some sense into the boy.  
  
Mokuba then appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, "Someone say my name?"  
  
Joey put on a face of concern, "It's a long story...although it's kind of short, but anyway, Yugi and the rest of us were down at Times Square and these guys just came outta nowhere. I had to come for help!!" Joey looked to the ground, ~Aww man, this is the worst story I've ever come up with, they'll never believe me!!~ Joey thought.  
  
Kaiba wasn't falling for it, "Times Square you say? You could have gone to the police, but instead you came all the way from the other side of town just to get us?" he asked.  
  
~Uh-oh, busted...~ Joey thought.  
  
"Kaiba!!! What are you talking about???? We have to go and help Yugi!!!" Icey yelled, stepping outside the house.  
  
Joey's jaw dropped to the floor ~Is this girl for real??????~ He yelled mentally. Even Mokuba was shocked that Icey could believe such an outrageous story.  
  
"No Kamishiro, Wheeler's just being an ass. Get back in here!" Kaiba demanded.  
  
Joey made a face at Kaiba, a face that said: 'Hey asswipe, work with me here!'  
  
Kaiba groaned, and rolled his eyes. "Alright, Mokuba, let's go, go and get Riley and we'll be going,"  
  
The four of them clambered into Kaiba's limousine,  
  
"Take us to Times Square right away!" Kaiba ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!" Riley replied, pulling out of the driveway.  
  
~I see your little game Joey, and I'm doing this because of Icey's personal wellbeing, not because you told me to~ Kaiba said to himself, staring at the blonde.  
  
"So was Yugi alright when you left?" Icey asked, turning to face Joey.  
  
"Uh...yeah, he should be alright, I guess..." Joey stammered.  
  
"Ok," Was her reply as she turned back to the window.  
  
Joey breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
It took another five minutes before they arrived, and Icey was the first out of the car. Icey could see everyone crowding around something, it had to be Yugi!  
  
"You guys!!!" Icey called, running up to them.  
  
Malik looked up at her, "Don't worry about Yugi, he just suddenly got a cramp, he'll be fine," Malik smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Huh? That's not right, Joey told me that-" Joey cut her off by slapping a hand over her mouth, he laughed uncertainly,  
  
"Don't mind her folks!! The good thing is, is that Yug is OK!!"  
  
Tea pointed past the group, "Hey look, it looks like the stalls for the Star Festival tonight are opening!! Since Yugi is fine now, let's go and check them out!" She said, grabbing Icey's arm and pulling her away from Joey's grip. Kaiba groaned,  
  
"I don't see why I bothered doing this..." He muttered.  
  
Icey ran back to Kaiba, with Tea still holding onto her arm. She grabbed Kaiba's hand,  
  
"C'mon Kaiba, this is gonna be great. It's better then sitting at home with nothing to do right?"  
  
Kaiba said nothing and allowed himself to be dragged along. Mokuba was walking with Yugi and Ryou, chatting casually. The stalls there sold all kinds of cute things, from pretty hair pins all the way to limited edition Duel Monster cards. Even stalls for small carnival games were setup. Tea and Icey sat down on the bench, holding prizes in their arms.  
  
"What now?" Tea asked Icey. "It's entirely up to you, y'know"  
  
Joey stood up and scanned the crowds, "Arite!! What other thrills they got planned for Joey Wheeler tonight??" He asked no one in particular, he spotted a food stall and was about to run off when Duke and Tristan held him back.  
  
"No way Joey, tonight is all about Icey man, back off!!" Duke yelled.  
  
Icey overheard this and smiled up at them, ~I get it now, they're just trying to cheer me up...~ She thought.  
  
Icey stood up and raised her arm up to the starry sky.  
  
"Alright!! Lets have as much fun as we possibly can!!!" She yelled.  
  
Joey, Duke and Tristan did the same "Right!!!" they all yelled.  
  
The group walked all over the city, taking photo's along the way. Then, Icey noticed a stall selling some kind of dessert, coconut jelly cubes in syrup[2], Icey pointed and insisted everyone tried it, and thy did, except for Kaiba,  
  
"Oh c'mon Kaiba, who could resist coconut jelly cubes????" Icey asked, popping another two small white cubes into her mouth.  
  
"I reckon!! These are great!!" Yugi commented.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Fine," He turned to the old man running the stall, "Hey grandpa, pass one this way.  
  
Icey grinned, "I knew you'd want to try it, Kaiba!!"  
  
"We have got to do this more often guys!" Tea said, finishing off her desserts.  
  
Joey agreed, "Yeah, even if Kaiba tags along..."  
  
Yugi laughed and Kaiba sent Joey a trademark glare. Icey looked up upon hearing laughter of a small child, she was with her family, probably out for the night. They looked so happy all together. It reminded her of her own family, well, what she could remember of them anyway. Icey stood up,  
  
"I'll be right back guys, there's something I need to do." With that, she walked away.  
  
Icey stopped at a florist and bought a bouquet of white flowers. She then found a bridge on the outskirts of town, running under the bridge was a small river. The silver moon cast a reflection on the running water. Icey narrowed her eyes slightly and threw the bouquet into the water, watching it slowly float down the river, then she closed her eyes and pressed her hands together, silently muttering a prayer to her family, after a few seconds of silence a voice rang out from behind her,  
  
"Saying a prayer for your family?" A shadow asked, Icey recognized the voice as Kaiba's.  
  
Kaiba stepped out from the dark veil, his expression was neutral. Icey nodded as Kaiba came to stand beside her.  
  
"We all split up to look for you," Kaiba said, changing the subject. "We're going to the Amusement Park now, so let's go." He concluded, turning to go.  
  
"Seto," Icey said softly. Kaiba turned back to face her, remaining silent. "I'm worried."  
  
"About?"  
  
"About what might happen, things will be getting dangerous from here on in. And I'm wondering if this is going to be the last thing we'll ever do together as a group..." Tears slowly welled up in her eyes, "I don't want anything to happen to anybody. I don't want anyone else involved..."  
  
Kaiba sighed, leave it to a girl to make him go soft. Kaiba drew her close,  
  
"Crying gets you nowhere, Icey." Was all he could come up with, before letting her go.  
  
"I don't know why you're telling me all of this. I don't want to be burdened with other people's problems" He replied.  
  
Icey's eyes widened, "Other people's problems?? This involve all of us Kaiba!! You can't just leave it like it is now!! It'll just keep growing!! I can't believe you're saying this, you of all people. You have a younger brother who looks up to you Kaiba!! You're his whole world!! And this is all you have to say when his life is possibly at stake?!"  
  
Kaiba retaliated Icey's temper with his own, "Because I don't know what to say, ALRIGHT??!" He yelled.  
  
"Maybe I'm not telling you to say anything Seto, I just want you to listen!! Don't you ever feel like you just want someone there to listen to what you're saying??" Icey asked, exasperated.  
  
"If you want someone to listen then go talk to a wall..." Kaiba answered, calming down. He turned to walk away again.  
  
Icey clenched her fists, "I don't understand you Seto Kaiba!!! I really don't. While with one hand you hold those close to you, then with other, you push them away!! Why are you like that??!!"  
  
Kaiba stopped walking, he didn't even turn to face her. "And how is this any of your business?" He asked.  
  
"It's not but...but I just need to know!!" Icey shut her eyes tightly and shook her head violently. "Seto, I just can't help liking you!!!" Icey's eyes shot open, did she just say that?  
  
Kaiba stayed completely silent, so did Icey. The silence rang in their ears. Then Kaiba slowly turned his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye,  
  
"I'm sorry Icey, but I'm afraid I don't feel the same about you," He took a few steps into the darkness, "We should go, they're all waiting for us at the Amusement Park."  
  
Icey couldn't move, what Kaiba said alone froze up every muscle in her body. All she could do was stare at the back of the retreating CEO........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] There actually is a Star Festival in Japan, I dunno about all the stalls and stuff but I'm just letting you know.  
  
[2] Don't ask about the coconut jelly cubes, they were the first things that came to me. O.O" But they taste really nice though, especially with ice cream *Drools*  
  
Icey's Note: Well well well, this was a really long chapter, and to think I was going to finish off the next bit in this chappie too. Oh well, it's in the next chapter so until then, ja mata ne.  
  
Duke: Yay I finally get to talk at the end of the chapter!! ^-^  
  
Malik: That's coz Authoress-sama doesn't like you...  
  
Duke: what?? *is heartbroken*  
  
Malik: Uh... as much as she likes Seto.... ^^"  
  
Seto: O.o riiiiiiiiiight.....  
  
Yugi: -.- nevermind....  
  
Joey: Less yakkin more reviewin 


	8. The Many Joys of an Amusement Park

Icey's Note: Heh heh, I wrote this while listening to 'All Things (Just Keep Getting Better)', the theme song for Queer Eye For The Straight Guy, I was playing it over and over, lol who could get sick of THAT song?? It's a fun, happy, have some fun song so it put me in the mood for this chapter, maybe hopefully, it'll help me make this chappie more interesting and more fun... Oh yeah, and what's in brackets are the lyrics to the song, but I'm sure I don't need to tell you smart people that...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: The Many Joys of an Amusement Park  
  
The long walk to the Amusement Park was silent. Icey kept staring at the ground, she didn't have the nerve to talk to Kaiba, not even look at him. I mean, how could she? Not after what she had just admitted to him, and being rejected. No, she just couldn't bring herself to. Oh why was she so stupid as to fall in love with the wrong person?? But that was typical of Icey. Always doing SOMETHING stupid. She sighed softly so Kaiba wouldn't hear her. Upon reaching their destination, Kaiba stopped. And since Icey was always looking to the ground, she crashed into Kaiba's back.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered, still not looking up into his face. It was only until she heard another voice did she actually tilt her head upwards.  
  
"Hey, there's the star!!!" Joey yelled, waving his arms around in the air as if to get her attention.  
  
Icey ran over to the group, Kaiba stared after her.  
  
~*Seto's POV*~  
  
Honestly, I have never met a girl so dense before in my life. She...she's beyond fucking dense. That idiot seriously needs an IQ booster. Even more so then Joey. I swear it, she's the most irritable thing on this planet.......I'd kick her out of the house if I could, but Mokuba is too attached to her. But even so, she looked to me for support and I threw it back in her face. And now, all I can do is stare after her, feeling not sure of myself anymore. But one thing is still certain....... (A/N: This whole 'one thing is still certain' thing means two things people, can you guess what it means? Don't worry it all makes sense in the next chapter!!)  
  
"Idiot," I whispered. "Honestly, you really are an idiot"  
  
~*Back to whatever POV it was before... O.o*~  
  
Kaiba shook his head, from the group he heard someone speak,  
  
"Anything the matter Icey? You look upset," Ryou asked, he always was a caring one. It made Icey want to cry. Instead, she faked a smile,  
  
"It's nothing. Nothing at all!! I'm perfectly fine!" She linked arms with Yami on one side and Joey on the other, "C'mon guys, let's go knock ourselves out!!"  
  
The group was able to get in free of charge because of Kaiba, and their first destination was none other then the huge rollercoaster, Yugi shuddered,  
  
"Evil, evil things..." He muttered.  
  
Joey suddenly got an evil idea,  
  
"Say Yug, that rollercoaster looks awfully sweet, wanna give it a try?" He asked, without waiting for a reply, Joey dragged a kicking and screaming Yugi in line.  
  
Icey smiled, "C'mon, I'm gonna have a go too, whaddya say Mokie, wanna come on with me?"  
  
(You, came into my life, and my world never looked so bright yeah,)  
  
Mokuba grinned, it had been years since someone had called him Mokie, "Yeah, I'd LOVE to have a go!!" He said running after her.  
  
(It's you, you bring out the best in me, and now I can clearly see,)  
  
Duke ran after them, motioning for the others to follow, "Let's go chicken- wusses!!"  
  
(Days keep getting better, Nights keep getting better, days keep getting better oh yea)  
  
"Who's a chicken-wuss??????" Bakura yelled a smirk crept across his face. The former Tomb robber ran after the green eyed fool.  
  
(When you are around, when you are around, all things just keep getting better. When you are around, when you are around, all things just keep getting better,)  
  
Malik, shook his head, "No way, no force on heaven or Earth can make me sit in that 'Cart of Death'" He said. It was then Icey ran past him,  
  
"Malik-chan, iku yo!!!" she said to him specifically.  
  
"Hai!!!!!!" He said, running after her and Mokuba.  
  
(Say, it's more then one day(More then one day), That you'll be right here beside me(Stay beside me), It's you and all of the things you do, that makes everything alright,)  
  
Within seconds, everyone was waiting in line,  
  
"JOEY WHEELER!!!!!! LET ME GO!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO AN INNOCENT KID!!!" Yugi was screaming. Yami sweatdropped,  
  
"It's alright, Hikari. You don't hear Ryou complaining!"  
  
Ryou was pale as anything, sweating like hell and rocking back and forth while saying,  
  
"Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place..."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
(Coz Days keep getting better, Nights keep getting better, Days keep getting better oh yeah. Days keep getting better, Nights keep getting better, Days keep getting better. It's true!!)  
  
Yugi clutched onto the rails as the cart went over the first hill (A/N: ok I dunno what they are called so I will call them hills ok? -.-") He screamed all the way down. Mokuba was having a blast, and Kaiba was glad to see it.  
  
"YEAH, BRING IT ON!!!!!" Joey yelled.  
  
(When you are around, when you are around, all things just keep getting better. When you are around, when you are around, all things just keep getting better,)  
  
The ride came to a stop again, Yugi's eye was twitching, he was gripping the rails so hard his knuckles were turning white, almost matching the tone of Ryou's face.  
  
"Never again," He vowed. "Never I tell you!!!"  
  
Icey giggled in glee, "That was great guys!!" She said.  
  
Joey nodded in agreement, then turned to Yugi, "You arite man? I didn't mean to..." He said the last part in between fits of laughter.  
  
Then Yugi exploded with a, "HOW COULD YOU JOEY?? YOU KNOW I HATE ROLLERCOASTERS!!!"  
  
Joey sweatdropped, "Sorry man, it was just for entertainment."  
  
They all got off the carts and walked out of the gate. Laughing and talking like nothing was wrong at all. Hell, even Bakura was enjoying himself, which was definitely an accomplishment.  
  
(When we are together baby things keep getting better. Better baby better baby, when we are together baby, 'gether baby. Things keep getting better baby, better baby. When we are together...)  
  
After the rollercoaster ride, the group stopped at the gate to the bumper cars of hell!!  
  
"What is the object of this game pray tell?" Marik asked, watching the mayhem inside the ring. With what appeared to be fascination and glee.  
  
Tristan grinned, "It's a game I think you and Bakura will both LOVE!! You just have to sit in the car, drive around and hit as many other cars as you possibly can!" He explained.  
  
Marik's and Bakura's eyes lit up with excitement.  
  
"Is the prize world domination???" Marik asked quickly.  
  
"Uh...there is no prize Marik..." Tea said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh well..." Marik sighed, shrugging it off.  
  
Tea turned to the others, "Whaddya say we give this a go?"  
  
Joey and Tristan just shrugged, they didn't seem to mind what they did. Icey tugged on Yami's sleeve,  
  
"A...ano, Bakura to Marik wa doko desuka?" Icey asked. (A/N: Translation- 'Umm...where are Bakura and Marik?')  
  
Yami looked around, indeed they were gone!! A sudden beeping made everyone jump. It was Bakura, he and Marik were already sitting in two of the cars, Bakura was beeping at them with the horn in his car, Marik was equally impatient.  
  
"C'mon you fools!! Get in, I wanna see some destruction dammit!!!!" Bakura yelled at his friends.  
  
"Such impatience..." Yugi muttered, closing his eyes for a while, when he opened them again, everyone around him was gone. Only Yami stood by him, "Where did everyone run off to now?" He asked his Dark.  
  
Yami groaned and pointed to the carts which were now almost all occupied by their friends. They were getting impatient too.  
  
"Hey you two queers hurry up or we'll start without you!!" Mokuba yelled.  
  
"Call me a queer will you??!!" Yami shouted, rolling up his sleeves and making his way to an empty car, "I'll slam you into the wall so hard you'll..." Yami trailed off when he noticed Kaiba giving him as evil glare, Yami sweatdropped. He silently got into his car and buckled himself down.  
  
"Ready, set, GO!!!" The announcer.....um...announced, then put on the song 'Para Para Sakura'.  
  
(A/N: Tee hee, now I'm listening to 'Para Para Sakura' By Aaron Kwok, if you don't know who he is then never mind, but if you do, you should know how this song goes, very upbeat and dancy. Puts me in high spirits... ^-^ *Dances around* Seto: O.o")  
  
Bakura slammed down the acceleration and charged forwards right into Icey's car,  
  
"Hey!!" She yelled, "I wasn't ready!!!"  
  
"Bad luck Mortal!!" Bakura answered back. He gave Marik a look and Marik nodded. The duo turned towards Tristan.  
  
"Oh yeah?" He asked, "Just try it mate!!" Tristan hit the acceleration, only, he didn't move. Tristan panicked, Marik was closing in on him on one side and Bakura was on the other. "Oh crap...I always get the dud cars......" He muttered, right before impact.  
  
Joey grinned, turning the steering wheel to ram into Mokuba, "Dwahahahahaha!!!" Was all Mokuba could hear apart from the ringing in his ears from the impact.  
  
Kaiba smirked, "Hey Wheeler!!" He called. Joey turned his head to see Kaiba heading straight for him, "Don't hurt my brother!!" Kaiba said, before violently ramming into him. Joey sat with swirls in his eyes,  
  
"Pretty stars..." He uttered.  
  
Kaiba slapped his brother a high five as he drove past. Meanwhile, Bakura and Marik were planning their next attack. Bakura stared over at Tea and smirked evilly. Marik followed his gaze, his smirk mirrored Bakura's. The deadly team adjusted their steering and drove towards Tea....... And slammed her out of the game. (A/N: Thank GOD!!!!....LOL!! ^-^..Heh, don't ask...) Yugi and Ryou were peacefully driving around the course, staying out of the mayhem. It was like they were in their own little world amidst a World War. Too bad they were Bakura and Marik's next victims, as they headed off into the two little boy's direction. Bakura was taking the lead as his car was better. When he was almost there, Yami suddenly knocked his car off course, Yami grinned,  
  
"To get to my Hikari you have to get past the King of Games!!" Yami challenged.  
  
"Gladly," Bakura replied, following Yami's car closely.  
  
However, this left an open opportunity to Marik. Marik sped towards the two Hikari's. Only to be hit by Icey and Malik, who were then hit by the Kaiba Brothers. Joey still sat in his car, the swirls repeatedly spinning around. Tristan and Tea got out of their cars to commentate.  
  
"And here we have the 'Deadly Duo', consisting of the Bastard Bakura and the Malicious Marik. After them is the Courageous lone wolf, 'The King of Games'!!! But of course, how could we forget, the other not so courageous lone loser, 'Wheely Wheeler', who unfortunately is unconscious right now, courtesy of Seto Kaiba!! Up next is the incredibly amazing team, the....um...err... 'Incredibly Amazing Team', including the Intriguing Icey and the Marvelous Malik. Then we have the unbeatable 'Kaiba Brothers'!! And our last contestants are none other then, 'The Peace-loving Hikari's', the members of this team are of course, Yippin' Yugi and Ridiculous Ryou!!" (A/N: I'm sorry, don't hurt me!! I couldn't think of another adjective starting with 'R' for Ryou!!) Tristan turned to Tea, "And right here we have the Trippin' Tea, What's your opinion on this match so far Tea?" Tea stepped up to him.  
  
"Well Tristan, I believe that the 'Deadly Duo' have the advantage in this match. With their love for destruction, you'd better steer clear!! The 'Kaiba Brothers' definitely have the most brains amongst all the teams, but is that enough? The 'Incredibly Amazing Team' have got skill with them, but they'll need more then that to win!! 'The King of Games' may stand alone, but don't take that as a weakness. 'Wheely Wheeler' is unable to battle at this point so I can't submit an opinion for him. And the 'Peace-loving Hikari's' will definitely lose unless they start attacking SOMETHING soon!!"  
  
Meanwhile, inside the ring, this so called, 'battle' raged on. Bakura was every now and then ramming Yami from behind. Kaiba and Mokuba were busy scheming, all while kicking ass with style. Marik was trying to find some way to outsmart Icey and Malik.  
  
"Die 'Incredibly Amazing Team'!!" Marik yelled, charging towards an unprepared Icey.  
  
"I think not Marik!!" The Hikari yelled to his Dark, ramming him out of the way.  
  
Yami sped past the three, Bakura was close behind.  
  
"Keep trying Tomb robber!!" Yami teased turning his head to look at the white haired hottie (A/N: Tee hee, don't mind me, I think Bakura is DAMN hot!!! Who agrees with me???? ^o^)  
  
"Yami look out!!!" Yugi suddenly yelled.  
  
Confused, Yami turned back to the front, just in time to see the barrier around the edge of the ring. Yami crashed into it, sending him flying out of his car, and landing on the floor face first.  
  
"Ooh, and 'The King of Games' has taken a rather nasty hit, and in conclusion, he is OUT of the match!!!" Tea announced.  
  
Bakura slid to a stop beside the barrier,  
  
"Nice move Ex-Pharaoh!!" He said smirking.  
  
Yami didn't reply, even if he could. Bakura sniggered and drove off again to join Marik. Marik nodded to his partner, and once again, the two headed for another 'team', only to slow to a stop. Confused, Bakura blinked. (A/N: How cute would he look if he really did that??? ^-^)  
  
"Oh and it appears that the ride is now over, the winner of this match was undecided!!" Tea said.  
  
Marik and Bakura looked around, everyone else was getting off with disappointed groans. Marik pouted.  
  
"It's not fair, I want more mayhem!!!!"  
  
~*After tearing Marik away from his beloved Bumper Car*~  
  
"FERRIS WHEEL FERRIS WHEEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Icey yelled pointing to the L-A-R- G-E white ferris wheel. It was beautifully decorated with lights on the side which flashed different patterns and colours, like a yin-yang, coloured swirls and even stars and what not. Bakura gritted his teeth, hiding behind a tree. This was something he was hoping they WOULDN'T do. Every now and then he stuck his head out from behind it, great, everyone was agreeing to Icey's decision. Yami smiled,  
  
"That's a great idea, Icey!" He paused, sensing something behind him.  
  
The others began walking off, leaving behind Yami. He turned to the source of the disturbance to see Bakura stick his head out from behind the tree again. Yami knelt down in front of him,  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
Bakura stood up, "....N-nothing at all...." He replied, kicking a small stone with his shoe.  
  
"Nothing eh.....?" Yami questioned, a sudden thought came to him. "You're afraid of heights aren't you, Bakura.....ne.....ne???"  
  
Bakura sweatdropped, he gasped inwardly, sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "Who do you think I am Ex-Pharaoh??? Some loser who can't handle heights??? C'mon, what kind of loser do you take me for.....?"  
  
~*Minutes later*~  
  
Everyone had gotten into their carriage, everyone but Yami and Bakura,  
  
"Where are they?" Tea asked.  
  
Joey shrugged, it was then that Yami stepped in with a chibi Bakura firmly attached to his leg. Malik sweatdropped,  
  
"You had to CARRY him on????" He asked raising an eyes brow.  
  
"Damare!!!!(Translation- 'Shut up') You'd be scared of heights too if you were trapped in that ring for 5000 years!!!!!" Bakura objected, a smirk crept across his face, "At least I didn't get dumped by 15 girls in one day!!!!"  
  
Malik clenched a fist, his face heated up slightly, "I did NOT get dumped!!!!"  
  
Bakura stuck his tongue out at him, "Mwahahahaha, dumped dumped dumped!!!!!"  
  
Malik tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Children settle!!!" Tristan said in an authorotive voice.  
  
Within minutes the carriage moved off. Bakura clung to his Hikari, cutting off the circulation to his right arm.  
  
"Smile guys!!" Tea said, holding up her camera to include all her friends in one picture. They all struck a pose, and the camera let off a flash. This was a different camera, one of the old ones that develop pictures on the spot. The small white square slid out of the slot, Tea help it up for them to see. Marik noticed another him inside the picture.  
  
"HEY WHAT'S THAT MARIK DOING IN THERE????? I'M THE REAL MARIK!!!! ME!!! HE'S AN IMPOSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled leaping to his feet pointing to himself. The carriage swung back and forth dangerously.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!" Bakura yelled.  
  
Tea sweatdropped, "Relax Marik!! It's only a photo!!"  
  
Marik stopped his raving, "Huh??? Pho-to???" He wondered in amazement.  
  
The others sweatdropped, like this --( ^-^"  
  
"Stupid fool, you don't even know what a photo is..." Bakura muttered.  
  
Marik heard this and lunged at Bakura, seconds later a screaming Bakura was being hung outside the carriage by his ankle, courtesy of Marik,  
  
"Let go!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.  
  
"Let go Bakura? I don't know why you want me to but alright!!" Marik replied and let go of his ankle.  
  
"Marik!!!!" His Hikari scolded.  
  
Pouting, the insane Yami took hold of Bakura's ankle again and brought him back in.  
  
"It sure is nice up here," Mokuba said aimlessly.  
  
"Yeah, and cold..." Icey said shivering.  
  
Kaiba looked at her for a few seconds then looked away. Another movement triggered his attention back to Icey. Malik had his arm around her shoulders. A stress mark appeared on Kaiba's forehead, (A/N: You know the ones when anime characters get pissed off and this little thing shows up on their head? Yah, that's the one) He put his feet up on the seat opposite him right between Icey and Malik, forcing them to separate. Joey smothered a laugh. Finally, much to Bakura's enlightenment, the ride was over. With Kaiba keeping an eye on the whereabouts of a certain purple haired girl.  
  
Yugi smiled at his friends, "How about something a little more relaxing, like the paddle boats?"  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes, "Leave it to Yugi to choose a sappy ride!"  
  
Ryou objected, "It's not sappy, I like that idea!!"  
  
Bakura chuckled, "Then I guess you and Yugi are too much alike, Hikari"  
  
Icey beamed, "Nah, Bakura, it's not a bad idea. I mean, we DO need to wind down after the Bumper Cars and the Ferris wheel!!" She sneered at him slightly, emphasizing on the two words 'ferris wheel'. Bakura gave her an evil look she simply gave him a squeeze, "You look cute when you're angry"  
  
From behind the group, Kaiba growled softly. "Baka onna..."  
  
Bakura had enough time to conceal his blush and shake off Icey's grip. "Don't ever do that again, mortal, unless for some reason you wish to cut your life tragically short!!" He warned.  
  
Icey stepped back, "Ok, ok sorry Bakura," Icey said sheepishly. She then turned to Joey and grabbed his arm, "Hey Joey, let's go!!" Without waiting for a reply she ran and sat into a boat.  
  
Each one had to be shared with another person so Joey climbed in, it began rocking dangerously as he did. Icey grabbed hold of the sides,  
  
"Watch it Joey!!!" She exclaimed.  
  
Joey just grinned and started paddling on the pedals. Everyone else did the same.  
  
"Feeling better?" Joey asked suddenly.  
  
Icey looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Joey looked back at her, "Y'know about everything that's been going on..."  
  
For some reason, anger sparked up from inside Icey, "I'm fine OK???!!! You don't have to worry about me!!!! I'M FULLY CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF MYSELF NOW SO JUST GIVE ME MY SPACE!!!!!"  
  
Everyone looked up at the source of the screaming, completely stopping what they were doing. Joey silenced and turned to face the front again.  
  
Icey regretted yelling at Joey, she didn't know why she had gotten so angry. He was just concerned for her that's all. "Joey..." She said softly.  
  
He didn't face her, "What?" He asked coldly.  
  
Icey cringed at his cold tone, "I'm sorry I yelled at you ok? I shouldn't have, I appreciate your concern ok? It's just," Icey shot a look over at Kaiba, "A lot of things have been happening that's all..." She trailed off, her amethyst eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
Joey turned back to her, "Is there something ya need to share?" He asked.  
  
Icey smiled uncertainly, "N-no...not really, it's ok. Really!" She said reassuringly, not sure if it sounded real enough.  
  
"Well in case ya do," Joey began, slowly pulling her into his embrace, "I'm here for ya arite?"  
  
Icey felt a heat rise in her cheeks, all she did was blink and breathe in Joey's cologne, "Uh...ok..."  
  
Kaiba saw this and instantly adjusted the steering. He sped up and crashed into the two who were still hugging. And once again, the boat rocked dangerously. Mokuba was just downright confused by his brother's actions.  
  
Joey turned to face Kaiba, "Geez Kaiba, watch where you're goin will ya???" He yelled.  
  
Kaiba just smirked as his eyes came to rest on the somewhat tall blonde, "Oh I apologize, did I interrupt something?" He asked smugly diverting his attention to Icey, once his azure eyes came to rest on her face, his smirk faded.  
  
Joey rolled his eyes, "Arite, let's go Ice, there's something I need to talk to you about anyway....something important..." Icey was sure he added in the last bit to anger Kaiba further but she wasn't sure.  
  
She allowed Joey to take them back to shore and leave, her hand firmly clasped in his. Finally they came to a small secluded grassy area. Joey turned to face her.  
  
"You have a thing for Mr. High and Mighty Kaiba don't you?" He asked without warning.  
  
Icey said nothing in her defense, she didn't know anymore, her fringe covered her eyes.  
  
"I might not know any girls who have the guts to actually love Kaiba but I can tell these things ok? I have a sister y'know" He explained. Icey still didn't reply, she could feel the tears well up in her eyes. Joey wasn't blind however, "But it's understandable, I know a lot of girls who have a crush on him at school...." He trailed off.  
  
Icey fought her tears back, then looked up at Joey, "It's our little secret, ok Joey?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Icey's note: Whoa, ok this dragged on and on, literally, and I promise that'll be the last one, although I can't guarantee that...  
  
Yami: Then why promise them?  
  
Joey: A smart monkey never monkeys with another monkey's monkey!! ^-^  
  
Yami: *Raises and eyebrow* Oooooooook that was random.....  
  
Joey: Ants are not nice people!! ^-^  
  
Yami and Icey: O.o  
  
Yugi: ^^" Just review and we'll explain later.......or maybe not....  
  
Icey: Ja mata ne 


	9. Kisses in the Dark

Icey's note: During the story, I decided to put in another song, I have a feeling I'll be doing this a lot, so please put up with it. Once again, the lyrics are in brackets, and it's a Japanese song too, I'll put the translation down the bottom. ^-^ Oh and yeah um....there might be a little bit of ooc in this chappie and in future chappies and in previous chappies too!! *waits the things to be thrown at her* Don't hurt me!!! . I'm special...? Oooh haven't done this in AGES, Joey!!! Disclaimer please!!  
  
Joey: Hai!!!!! *clears throat* Icey-chan doesn't, won't and shan't own yugioh in any way, she merely owns herself so don't take it, or she is left with nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9: Kisses in the Dark (A/N: I realize that there is also a story with the same title, I started writing this BEFORE I discovered this, also the storyline basically follows the storyline in this chapter. Just know this is purely coincidental and not deliberate.)  
  
*Dream*  
  
The deed was done, Ghadious was gone, banished to the Shadow Realm. And Astret's time on Earth was no more. The entire Royal Court was present for Astret's return to the Heavens, and no one else was more depressed than High Priest Seto. Over the days she had stayed, he felt his own emotions rise.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Astret was sitting alone in her room as usual, nothing new there. The entire room was dark and the only light that shone through was when Seto opened the door to gain entrance.  
  
"Your nightly visits are becoming more often High Priest..." Astret said absentmindedly.  
  
"I thought I had discussed with you this 'High Priest' nonsense, My Lady," Seto replied, his eyes not once leaving her, even though it was only her back since she was turned away from him.  
  
Astret turned to him, smiling a rare smile, "And what have I told you about calling me 'My Lady'?" She asked, facing his azure eyes.  
  
Seto walked over to her, Astret had now turned to face him fully,  
  
"May I?" Seto suddenly asked.  
  
Confused, Astret said nothing, and without another word Seto cupped her face in his hands and slowly lowered his face down to hers. Astret could do nothing in her defense but enjoy the touch of his lips on hers.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Seto stood quietly amongst the others, it was time for Astret to go, and he didn't know how to react. His questioning was answered when Astret walked up to him, leaning in to hug him, burying her face in his chest.  
  
"Don't cry, I'll find a way to reunite us again, I won't stop until I do..." He paused.  
  
Astret gazed up at him, removing her arms from around him, she slid off one of her Bracelets and silently handed it to him  
  
"I just want you to keep this, as long as you and I both have one, our bond will be maintained forever..." With that, she walked over to a small clearing and allowed a silver light to envelope her body. Tears rolled down her cheeks. The light grew until it lit up the entire horizon, forcing everyone to shield their eyes from the sudden light. Once it dimmed, the space in which Astret stood was empty. However, this was not the only empty space, Seto's heart felt more empty then ever before....he could have sworn he heard her voice,  
  
"You'll always love me, won't you Seto?"  
  
As the days became weeks, and the weeks became months, Seto's heart grew more and more cold, and he became more and more obsessed with the dark arts. Constantly reminding himself what he was doing this for, who he was doing this for. But the entire palace knew of his experimentation and the Pharaoh ordered his guards to capture him.  
  
"Though he is my cousin, his obsession with the dark arts has driven him insane. Execute him!!!" (A/N: Writing that really hurt!!! Y.Y)  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Icey's eyes shot open to hear the sound of her alarm clock beeping. She ignored it and tried what she could to steady her breathing. Her sheets were damp with sweat.  
  
"What was that dream...?" She asked herself, sitting up. Another bead of sweat ran down her face.  
  
A sudden knocking on the door snapped her out of her reverie. And Seto's voice could be heard,  
  
"Get up and turn your damn alarm clock off!! It's been ringing for the last half an hour!!!" He knocked on the door again. Seto really didn't want to talk to her but he knew ha had to eventually.  
  
Icey wiped the sweat away with the sleeve of her night shirt. What a way to invite a Saturday morning, she got up, brushed her teeth, had a shower, then appeared in the maids dress she had to wear. Icey yawned and stretched making her way down to the kitchen, she giggled upon remembering a helpless Bakura dangling outside the carriage on the ferris wheel. The sunlight shone through the open window in the kitchen, making it look more inviting. Hah, what a joke, the kitchen was just a place to cook and wash dishes, it was also a place Icey had learned to get away from as soon as possible. But still, Icey didn't really mind making breakfast for the Kaiba brothers. She began searching around for eggs, deciding to make the classic, pancakes. Instead of eggs she found a stereo, well not find since it was highly visible sitting right in front of her on the counter. She tuned it in to her favorite radio station, they were playing 'Crazy in Love' By Beyonce Knowles. Icey couldn't help but sing along.  
  
"I look and stare so deep in your eyes, I touch on you more and more every time, When you leave I'm beggin you not to go, Call your name two, three times in a row, Such a funny thing for me to try to explain, How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame, Yeah, cause I know I don't understand, Just how your love can do what no on else can"  
  
Icey danced around the kitchen pointlessly, still singing, "Got me lookin so crazy right now, Your love's got me looking so crazy right now, (Your love) got me lookin so crazy right now, Your touch's got me lookin so crazy right now, (Your touch) got me hopin you page me right now, Your kiss's got me hopin you save me right now, Lookin so crazy in love got me lookin, got me lookin so crazy in love," Icey would have continued on but a voice made her jump,  
  
"What the hell are you doing?????!!!!" It said.  
  
Icey spun around to be almost face to face with Kaiba. She let out a yelp,  
  
"Don't do that!!!!!" She yelled clutching her heart, "Goddamn, I think I skipped a heart beat!!!!!!!" Icey waiting for her heart to stop racing. "See, it's still going bada-boom!!!!"  
  
"I said, What the HELL are you doing????!!!!!!!!" Kaiba asked again, getting annoyed.  
  
"Uh...." Icey thought for a moment, "Mokuba did it!!" Kaiba didn't buy it, he just stared at her bluntly. "Um....It turned on by itself.....?"  
  
"Keep trying..." He said flatly.  
  
"Ok, OK!!! I was going to make breakfast for you and Mokie!!" Icey admitted, "I can at least start acting like a maid!!"  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "Making breakfast you say? By dancing around like a headless chicken?" He folded his arms.  
  
"Precisely!!...." Icey joked, Kaiba wasn't amused. "Alright, sorry. Pardon my planet!!!"  
  
Kaiba said nothing, so Icey spoke up  
  
"Just go wait in the dining room..." She muttered spinning him around and pushing him out of the kitchen.  
  
Icey walked back over to the counter, resting both hands on it, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "Why don't I feel so uncomfortable around him anymore?" She asked herself.  
  
"Anything the matter Icey?" A gentle voice asked.  
  
Again, Icey was shocked by the sudden voice and jumped again, spinning around. This time, Mokuba stood there.  
  
"Uh...n-no Mokie, everything is all good!" She reassured.  
  
"Ok then," The little boy replied, "Can I help make breakfast?"  
  
Icey smiled, "Yeah sure,"  
  
Mokuba grinned, "Pancakes right?" He asked, taking out the eggs.  
  
Icey nodded, when she was about to ask about how he knew, Mokuba cut her off.  
  
"Just a lucky guess!"  
  
In next to no time, pancakes were already frying away in the pan.  
  
Mokuba looked on, a serious expression on his face, there was something he desperately needed to share, well wanted to share anyway, "Icey, the day after tomorrow is a really special day. A lot of things happened on that day that I think is important Seto and I bring up,"  
  
Icey flipped a pancake over and put another on a plate, "Yeah, go on,"  
  
"Well, it's the day that we were adopted, and it was also on this day that I gave Seto a picture of a blue eyes-"  
  
"A Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Icey echoed.  
  
Mokuba nodded his head causing his shiny black hair to jiggle around, "Yeah, also, as if that weren't enough, it's Seto's 18th birthday next week too!!"  
  
~Whoa, Seto is only 18!! And already he's drop dead gorgeous!! Note to self, remember it's his birthday!!!~ Icey shot a look over to the calendar, ~October 25th, remember that Icey!!~ Icey tuned back into Mokuba's speaking.  
  
"And I was wondering if you could help me celebrate it!" He concluded.  
  
"Mokie, you know I'd love to help, just say the word and we'll start planning!!"  
  
Mokuba beamed, "Great, thanks a lot Icey!!"  
  
Icey winked at the boy, "No worry's!! Anytime Mokie!!"  
  
The two finished off the breakfast and carried it outside to where Kaiba was sitting, Icey placed the plate in front of him,  
  
"And here we go... Mr. Kaiba," Icey put a great deal of sarcasm on the last two words. "I'll be upstairs if by some chance you wish to talk to me." She said, specifically noting to Mokuba, he just grinned and nodded.  
  
Kaiba watched her walk out of the dining room before turning to his younger brother, "What was that about Mokuba?" He asked.  
  
Mokuba looked at his brother and smiled, "Oh, nothing, just an inside joke..."  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "And let me guess, I'm on the outside right?"  
  
"You betcha!!" Mokuba laughed, eating some of his pancakes.  
  
Kaiba let out a sigh, reminding himself never to leave those two alone again. Icey was up in her room, looking out of the window. It was funny how unpredictable the weather could be. Just before the sun was shining, and now, dark clouds rolled in from over the horizon. Icey narrowed her eyes, wondering how it was that she was going to banish Ghadious, it seemed like an impossible task. Would anyone be hurt or possibly killed in the process?? Icey shook her head, she couldn't start thinking that way, there are always plenty of ways to save everyone, anyone!! She directed her violet eyes out the window again, the sky had darkened quite a lot. Suddenly with a sudden surge, the lights in the entire mansion went out, along with the rest of the lights in Domino City. Icey gasped, then slowly relaxed, just a small power outage, no big problem, she was sure Kaiba would have a backup generator or something,  
  
"Icey..." An eerie voice whispered.  
  
Icey's entire body tensed up, the voice itself sent chills down her spine, and it was only then did she realize just how alone she really was at that moment. Icey could have sworn the temperature of the room dropped as well as she slowly turned around, only to face a pair of beautiful golden eyes amongst the darkness.  
  
"Shadows are everywhere, Icey, and where they are, so am I..." It said.  
  
Icey backed up against the window, she had a slight suspicion as to who it was, "I know who you are... I'm not afraid of you!!" She stated calmly.  
  
Ghadious scoffed, "Even my shadows cannot hide your fear, nor the truth..."  
  
Icey furrowed her brow, "What truth??" She demanded.  
  
"The truth that you will not succeed, for my power far outmatches your own!!"  
  
"M-maybe I won't, but the others will!!" Icey stammered.  
  
"If they try, they will all die because of you, give me the Bracelets Icey, give them to me and I will spare your pitiful friends..." Ghadious offered.  
  
"N-no, I w-won't let them down!!" Icey said firmly,  
  
"You fail them more if you refuse me Icey..."  
  
Icey was speechless, what could she do? What was Ghadious planning to do if she did refuse him? What if, what if... Icey's thoughts were interrupted when Kaiba slammed the door open, instantly, the pair of eyes disappeared,  
  
"Icey!! Are you alright?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Icey barely nodded, Kaiba walked into the dark room, closing the door behind him. Icey watched as he walked over to her, he stopped in front of her. A light rain began to fall from the dark sky. Icey was beginning to feel uncomfortable, she had a nervous feeling in her gut. Something wasn't right about Kaiba, it was clear just by looking in his eyes. Icey forced herself to speak, but when she did, it was just above a whisper,  
  
"W-where's Mokie?" She asked.  
  
"Downstairs," Was all Kaiba said in reply.  
  
(Mou Daremo jama dekinai, 'Kiss' o uketomete, Ai dake o tashikametai motto, Yo ga akeru mae ni)  
  
Kaiba hesitated before speaking again, "Icey, what you said last night, was it-" Icey cut him off,  
  
"Don't Kaiba!! Don't start with that!! You don't need to say anymore about it!!" Icey shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. The pain from the night before was beginning to resurface.  
  
(Aoi yoru no hikari, subete tsutsumikonde iru, hoshi o miageteru dake)  
  
Kaiba grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her from shaking her head anymore. With out another word his lips were pressed against hers. Icey didn't know what to think of it. Her eyes widened, and she could feel her entire face heat up. She tried to break from his embrace, but her tiny efforts seemed hopeless. Soon, Icey began to relax, her eyes softened as she slipped her arms around his neck drawing him closer.  
  
(Kitto omou yori mo, zutto watasho no kokoro wa, atsui omoide ippai na no ni)  
  
The rain outside began to fall heavier, Kaiba released her shoulders, only to slip them around her waist instead.  
  
(Hitotsu dake, negai ga todoku nara, kokoro tsutaete)  
  
Icey was the first to pull away, emotions were flickering across her wide eyes,  
  
"Seto, now.....wh-why now...?" She couldn't even form a straight sentence anymore, how ridiculous. Icey's lips were still tingling however, most likely from the touch of his.  
  
Kaiba looked at her, his eyes narrowed, "Sorry ok? I-it's just that no one has ever said that to me before, I didn't know how to react...But now I know, that it's certain," He pulled her into his embrace again, his chin resting on her shoulder. Her soft hair brushed lightly against his face as he continued speaking, "I know that right now, with all that's happening, was not the best time to do what I did. But I realized this last night when you told me, when I saw your shocked expression, it hurt. And I can't hide this any more..."  
  
(Mou daremo jama dekinai, tsuyoku dakishimete, kokoro made tsuresatte isshou ni, yo ga akeru mae ni)  
  
Icey narrowed her eyes, she was almost in tears, as much as she wanted it to happen, she knew that Ghadious would come after him if he knew. And that was something she wouldn't be able to bear.  
  
"When I still had my mother, she used to hold me at night and tell me that love was the most powerful thing, and I'd realize this when I grew up. I always thought she knew something more about what was in store for me... But now I finally understand what she meant..."  
  
(Beru no naranai yoru, shashin no egao mitsu mete, anata no koe o omoidashiteru)  
  
Kaiba pulled back, his eyes were as soft as they ever will be, filled with mixed emotions,  
  
"Seto, you know that this is...this isn't right. You'll be putting yourself in danger, and if you do get hurt, I'll never get over it!!" Icey said, her next words were cut off when Kaiba kissed her again, their hearts beating in unison next to each other.  
  
Once more Kaiba let her go, Icey was in tears, her face was pressed against his chest, sobbing quietly, Kaiba closed his blue eyes,  
  
"Baka, Icey, hontou ni baka..." He whispered (Translation- 'Idiot, Icey, you really are an idiot..."  
  
(Nukumori o, chikaku ni kanjitai, fureaeru hodo,  
  
Mou daremo jama dekinai, nido to hanarenai, yume no naka tabi shitai dakara, yo ga ake ru mae ni......)  
  
A sudden glow caught the two off guard, they separated and stood back from one another, the soft silver glow was shining from Icey's bracelets, and suddenly, from the Eye of Horus on each bracelets, several thin ribbons of light were emitted, one of which shot straight into Kaiba, where it now resided. The other shot out the window and wnt their separate ways,  
  
"What just happened Seto?" Icey wondered.  
  
"The powers of the bracelets, have been unlocked....."  
  
"But why...and how....??"  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Ghadious shook his head, being back in the underground cavern on his dark throne of a black mist.  
  
"My good will, refused, and so my hand is cast!! I must strike what they all hold dear. Pain and suffering will tear away their unity..." Ghadious looked up, his long pale face darkened, "Tetsuya!!" He called. On cue, a tall figure appeared, his black hair fringed over one eye, falling into a low ponytail at his back, his dark green eyes shone through the darkness at the Demon Lord before him, Ghadious smirked, "Go and have some fun Tetsuya, show them the true meaning of 'pain'. Tear them apart!!"  
  
Tetsuya smirked, making him look horrifyingly handsome, "Hai...I shan't disappoint you"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Icey's notes: Well, now what is Tetsuya-kun planning for our more or less heros? How did Icey unlock the Bracelets power? DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN Read to find out in the next chapter. Oooh yah, the lyrics to the song are here too. They appear in order so don't worry.  
  
No one can get in our way anymore,  
  
Now please take this kiss from me,  
  
All I want to do is confirm our love just a little more,  
  
Before the day breaks.  
  
I'm just looking up at the stars,  
  
That wrap everything,  
  
In the blue light of night.  
  
I'm sure my heart,  
  
Is a lot more full of passion,  
  
Then I think.  
  
If only one wish,  
  
Comes true,  
  
Show him my feelings.  
  
No one can get in our way anymore,  
  
Now hold me as tightly as you can,  
  
Take me away with you into your heart,  
  
Before the day breaks.  
  
On nights when the phone doesn't ring,  
  
I gaze at the smiling face in pictures,  
  
And remember your voice.  
  
I want to feel,  
  
Your warmth closet,  
  
Until we touch...  
  
No one can get in our way anymore,  
  
We'll never be apart again,  
  
So I want to go on a journey in a dream,  
  
Before the day breaks........  
  
Duke: Now that that's sorted, how about you review? Please for Icey's sake, she's not getting any reviews!! She's feeling left out dammit!!! . Not to mention that she complains!!!!*slaps a hand over his mouth* Heh, I didn't say that....*points to the wall* He did it!!!! ^^"  
  
Tristan: O.o......heh hey look at me I just went like this O.o.... hahahahaha I think ill do it again... O.o *gets hit over the head with a mellet* @.@  
  
Joey: *Uncovering his ears* Finally!!! Thank god for whoever knocked him out!!  
  
Icey: Now that that's done, review ............please..........? ONEGAI!!!!!!!!! 


	10. The Demon in Human Skin

Icey: Has it been long since I updated? Sorry then. But I feel like I don't want to continue anymore, I mean like no one is reading this and I feel like I'm putting effort into this all for nothing. So let me know what you think and I'll think about continuing. I still have good ideas for this but they only show later in the story, so it's getting there that's the hard part. If you have any ideas for me then send em to me, I'll let you know if I'll use them saiyaness_dragon@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, if I did, then I'd be the happiest girl here coz I'd own Kaiba and all the other sexy bishies in it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10: The Demon in Human Skin  
  
During the Monday morning, the sky was still quite dark. But where Icey was, the sky never darkened. Of course, she was in her own dream world, replaying the night before in her head over and over again. Feeling the soft touch of Kaiba's lips on hers in her head. For a few minutes, she had forgotten all about Ghadious and his threat, until Yugi sent her a worried look. She had been zoned out the entire day, and Yugi was wondering what was wrong. The bell rang and majority of the students got up to leave, Joey turned in his seat and waved a hand in front of her face,  
  
"Hey, Planet Earth to Icey!! Ya in there...?" He asked.  
  
Icey continued to live in her dream world, completely spacing out. Joey snapped his fingers a few times, then gave a sigh if defeat. Duke suddenly got an idea, he slammed both of his hands onto her table,  
  
"KAIBA!!!!" He yelled.  
  
Instantly, Icey snapped out of her world and blinked, looking around,  
  
"Where, where????" She asked.  
  
Duke grinned, "I thought that would work..." He laughed.  
  
Yugi spoke, "You look like you've got something on your mind? Did anything happen that we should know about?"  
  
Icey looked down to the floor, "Well, not really..." She trailed off. "I'm just tired I guess."  
  
Yugi nodded as if he agreed. Yami however, looked as though he was troubled. In fact all three of the Yami's were cautiously peering over their shoulder every now and then.  
  
"Hey, you three have been doing that all day!! Now what is your problem???" Tea demanded.  
  
"There's an evil veil over this entire school..." Marik said darkly, "And for once, it wasn't me..."  
  
Icey smiled, "Hey you guys, lets get serious here. He wouldn't think about attacking this school..." Her smile faded, "...Would he...?"  
  
There was no need to even ask who 'he' was.  
  
"It's entirely possible y'know..." Malik noted.  
  
"Yeah, that's too true to be bearable..." Joey added.  
  
A long silence pursued, Kaiba walked up to Icey and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around,  
  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" He asked back.  
  
Icey nodded, "Sure lead the way,"  
  
Kaiba took her by the hand, much to Joey, Tristan and Duke's entertainment, and walked out the door toward her locker. He stopped and spun her around.  
  
"Icey, why didn't you ask them about the weird light from yesterday??" He asked, his hands firmly planted on her shoulders. Kaiba brought his face down so it was level with hers.  
  
"I don't know!!" Icey shot back. "And you were over the other side of the room!! How could you have possibly known that I didn't say anything about it?!"  
  
Kaiba stood up straight and playfully slapped his hand onto her head, "Ok, ok. Don't yell..." He said in his normal tone. "Don't bother asking about how I knew, I just did...Anyway, I have to go pick up some things at the office. And I think it's of your best interest to just walk home. Or you'll be complaining the whole way!" Kaiba looked at her expectantly. Hoping for her to say yes. At least that  
  
way he didn't have to face questions about who she was or why she was with him at the KC building.  
  
All Icey could do was nod, "Y-yeah ok...whatever..."  
  
Kaiba cast a quick glance around them and hesitated before moving again. Finally he tilted his head slightly and gave her a quick kiss, before walking away. Icey pressed her back against her locker, smiling slightly, watching him as he disappeared through the crowded hall way. Icey assumed the others had left also, ok, so she had to walk home. But that didn't matter. Kaiba just kissed her in public!!! Icey shook out of her reverie when a girl walked up to her,  
  
"Kamishiro-san, there's something you left in class," She said.  
  
Icey blinked and allowed herself to be dragged back to the classroom.  
  
"What was it that I left behind?" Icey asked.  
  
The girl stopped at a desk,  
  
"Isn't this yours?" She asked, holding up a notebook.  
  
Icey shook her head, "No, it's not mine...well since it isn't mine, I guess I should be going..." Icey waved bye to the girl, but was stopped when she called her back.  
  
"Wait Icey, you can't go...not yet, there's somethin written on the blackboard you have to see..." The girl turned, her green eyes were glowing.  
  
Confused, Icey directed her attention to the blackboard, her eyes widened when she saw what was written on it. A shiver coursed through her entire body, for on the blackboard was the message:  
  
'ICEY KAMISHIRO MUST DIE!!'  
  
Icey took a small step back as the student around her all silenced and stood. One by one they all advanced in on her menacingly.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaiba had gotten into his limousine it was driving along steadily when Kaiba suddenly felt it. His blue eyes widened,  
  
"Turn this around!!" He ordered.  
  
His driver turned around in his seat, "But Master Kaiba!"  
  
"Do as I say!!" He demanded. Kaiba didn't know what it was but he knew Icey was in trouble. *What's going on? How can I possibly be so sure of this??*  
  
The limo spun around and sped back toward the school. Whatever the threat was, Kaiba had to get there soon.  
  
The students had dragged Icey to the roof of the school where a figure was waiting for her, she recognized it instantly.  
  
"Testuya-sama, we've brought Icey Kamishiro to you as you requested," One student said  
  
"You coward, what's so enjoyable about controlling everyone??" Icey yelled.  
  
"You shouldn't talk that way. I wanted to give you one peaceful day as a student. My kinder nature was showing because I pity you," Tetsuya walked over to her "You see, you're about to jump off of this roof. 'High school girl takes life unexpectedly, post exam depression, possibly picked on at school'," He smirked, "The public will have fun trying to explain it."  
  
Icey had tears in her eyes, "Y-you demon!! You're a demon in human skin!!"  
  
"Human skin? So what? Are humans really that special? I know how weak and foolish humans really are. How cowardly they can be. Alone they can accomplish nothing. But in groups, they easily attack those who are slightly isolated from them. Abuse them. Drive them away. Never considering the feelings of their prey who merely seek help." He half raised his arm, and gestured to the students, "If I am a devil, then so are they!! Their sins are so heavy that the negative energy in their hearts consumed them. Look at how easily they are controlled. The placid looks on their faces, no matter what happens to you, they act as though it wasn't their problem!"  
  
Icey looked up at him, "That's not true!! I know the kindness in people, and the strength. And the hearts they have that love others!!"  
  
"Loving hearts? Oh yes, as do we." He brought his face up to hers, "Fascinating. Shall we test your theory?" He asked, cupping her chin in his hand.  
  
Icey's eye widened *Icey no* She thought, *Don't look into his eyes...Don't look!*  
  
"I'm going to tear you both apart. Kaiba is going to die soon anyway. Then I'll make you love me in his place." He said softly.  
  
A sudden sound diverted his attention, Tetsuya turned to see a student fall over, behind him stood Kaiba, a small smirk on his face. "I don't know what sort of insight you have. But it's not that impressive, Tetsuya."  
  
"Seto!" Icey exclaimed.  
  
He smiled slightly at her, "I came for you Icey,"  
  
Kaiba ran through the mass of students knocking to the ground anyone who got in his way(A/N: Nothing new here... ^-^) until only Tetsuya himself was standing alone. The Millennium Bracelets on Icey's wrists glowed.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Icey," Yami said.  
  
Icey looked at him in her seat in the library, "Yeah, what is it Yami?"  
  
"Did you know that, 6000 years ago, before the Lady Astret had the Millennium Bracelets, a young couple owned them. When they were reaching the end of their days, they gave each other one each. And when they passed on, the two bodies were consumed in flames. And were reborn to be together again. So it's kinda like a symbol of eternal inseparability and destined love. So I guess, you could say that Love is the source of the Bracelets' power. Kinda silly isn't it?" He asked, laughing slightly.  
  
Icey shook her head, "No, not at all Yami. It's not silly at all....."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kaiba ran towards him, a yellow Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead  
  
Tetsuya gritted his teeth, his eyes began to glow again, "Kuso..." He hissed, then out loud, "I hate to hit and run, but I'm afraid I can't stay here...But I hate to leave without giving you something, and so..."  
  
Before anyone could say anything more, Icey was lifted off her feet, "What's this?" She asked whoever was listening.  
  
"Just a little trick." Tetsuya turned to Kaiba, "Now, if you want her..." He threw Icey's body over the edge of the balcony. "...Then go GET HER!!!"  
  
Kaiba gritted his teeth, breaking into a run. His hopes of reaching Icey before she got to the balcony had reached zero. Icey sailed over the edge. Kaiba jumped the rails and leaped. Icey's body was in reach now. As the two fell head first to the floor, Kaiba managed to pull Icey close to him. Regardless of the fact that it was utterly useless.  
  
"...Shit..." Kaiba hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
Suddenly, a soft yellow glow had covered the two, slowly stopping them in mid-air and spinning them around so they were on their feet again. Icey lifted her face from Kaiba's chest and looked up to see Malik and the others running in their direction. Malik had a glowing Millennium Rod in his right hand.  
  
"Minna!!" She exclaimed.  
  
"See, I told you guys there was something wrong!!!!" Marik boasted. Yami pressed his head against Marik's,  
  
"Hey, I said that too you liar!!!" He yelled.  
  
Bakura joined in with the two, "Hey what are you idiots talking about, I'M the one who said for all of us to run this way!!! If we followed Ex- Pharaoh's orders, we'd be running around the city naked again!!! Then if we followed Marik we'd be at the strip club!!"  
  
Yami scoffed, "And here I always thought YOU were the horny one..." He sneered.  
  
Bakura panicked, he shot a glance at the two girls in the group, both Tea and Icey had a raised eyebrow, then clamped a hand over Yami's mouth, "URUSAI URUSAI URUSAI!!!!" (A/N: Just to make things more interesting, the three Yami's are kinda gonna be the comic relief at times. I've read a lot of fanfics about their insanity and it's kinda rubbed off on me.... ^-^")  
  
All the other guys sweatdropped.  
  
"Never mind them girls, they'll never learn..." Joey said bluntly, "But not like me, I-" Kaiba cut him off,  
  
"Never learn either, nothing new..." He said with a smirk.  
  
Icey thought she should change the subject before Joey lost it, "Hey, how did you guys know?" She managed to utter the words as she held Joey back with one hand and kept Kaiba at a distance with the other.  
  
"Well for starters, we all just got this weird feeling in our guts, something told us you were in trouble and so we all came, surprisingly, we all met up on the way..." Malik explained.  
  
Ryou nodded along, "And apparently, Yami, Joey, and Malik had this light come out of nowhere and enter them..."  
  
Kaiba looked up at him, he was about to speak but Icey beat him to it,  
  
"Really?? So did Seto!" She exclaimed.  
  
Ryou blinked, "Oh? Well anyway, Bakura thinks that it's awakened some sort of power they may have. Considering that Malik's Millennium Rod was unable to do such things, like save you, in the past..."  
  
Joey seemed to nod a few times before pointing at Kaiba and yelling, "I hate to point out the obvious, I really do, but no one has seemed to notice that THERE'S A FREAKING EYE OF FREAKING HORUS ON KAIBA'S FOREHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone blinked, and squinted at Kaiba, "Holy SHIT!! It's true!!!" Tristan yelled, taking a step forward, he slowly reached up and began to poke it, "Poku, poku..." Kaiba glared at him, then effortlessly flipped him over his head.  
  
"I think Kaiba's power or what not has something to do with fighting don't you think so?" Joey asked.  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes and the eye slowly faded from his forehead.  
  
Marik pouted, "How come you idiots get a cool power and I'm left with nothing???"  
  
Bakura put him in a headlock, "Because you're a gay ass, that's why!!"  
  
Marik pouted again, then shook off the idiotic Tomb-Robber. Malik patted his Yami on the back,  
  
"S'ok Marik, get over it. I'll always be the better, sexier half, with the cool stuff!!"  
  
"You're not helping Hikari!!" Marik groaned.  
  
Joey shook his head, despite his own stupidity, Joey was also beginning to get tired of the three yami's.  
  
"Ok, ok, on a more serious note, we really should discuss this whole 'beam of light entering our bodies thing' right?" He asked, rubbing his forehead.  
  
Yugi and Ryou nodded along.  
  
"That's right..." They said together.  
  
"Well as Kaiba just demonstrated, his physical skills and whatnot just sky rocketed. So I'm guessing that's his power, and my Millennium Rod must have new powers since it just stopped Icey and Kaiba from becoming something you have to scrape off the floor with a spatula..." Malik spoke up, deep in thought.  
  
Tristan suddenly remembered something important, "Hey sorry guys, but I gotta jet!! I have to go and pick up Seren..." He trailed off, looking at Joey who was giving him an evil glare, "...I mean an old friend..." Tristan began to laugh uncertainly.  
  
"Give it up man, I know who your talking about..." Joey muttered, "Just go then, but I expect Serenity to be home straight away!! The airport is about half an hour away if you take your bike, so a return journey is gonna be one hour, plus about 50 minutes to find her. So I give you two hours, if your not back at my place by then, I know where to find you, Tristan Taylor!!!"  
  
Icey patted his back, "Relax Joey, Tristan is a...well, more or less reliable...guy...he'll be back..." She said, watching Tristan run happily home to get his bike. "Where did this Serenity go anyway, and who is she to you? A girlfriend or something??"  
  
Joey turned to her, a stress mark appeared on his forehead, "WHADDYA MEAN MY GIRLFRIEND?????? I AIN'T INCEST!!!!! SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER!!!!!!!! BAKA!!!!"  
  
Icey sweatdropped and cowered beneath the freaky Joey, "Ok, ok, sorry I didn't know..." She stammered sheepishly.  
  
Ryou felt he should change the subject as soon as he could, "Err, why don't we all head over to umm... Joey's place and we'll wait there for Serenity. And by the way, you never told Icey where she went, Joey"  
  
Joey's expression changed immediately, "Oh yeah, well anyways, she went overseas on a little scholarship thingy. I forget where. And yeah sure, we can hang at my place for a while."  
  
Kaiba folded his arms and smirked, "You all can go and sit in Joey's kennel, I have things I need to take care of"  
  
Icey looked at him, "What? You're not coming with us?? B-but you have to come!!!" She began to sob like a 5 year old trying to con their mother into buying them an ice cream, "If you don't I'll hate you!!! I'll haunt you all the way to your grandchildren!!!!"  
  
Kaiba's eye twitched slightly, *I bet she learned that from Mokuba, he knows I can't handle whining. When I get my hands on that little-* Duke interrupted his evil thoughts.  
  
"Aww c'mon Kaiba, you can't say no can you? For the sake of my eardrums!!!" He said, trying his best to cover his ears from Icey's insane crying.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Alright FINE!!! Now shut up!!" He yelled. Icey stopped immediately.  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, really" Kaiba replied.  
  
"Yay!!" Icey latched onto his arm.  
  
"For the love of Ra..." He groaned.  
  
~*Meanwhile, in Ghadious' hide out place thingy underground...*~  
  
"What happened Tetsuya? I thought you said you wouldn't disappoint me." Ghadious demanded.  
  
Tetsuya kneeled down in submission, "Yes Lord Ghadious. I remember, but somehow the girl has unlocked the Bracelets' powers!! I was not prepared for that."  
  
"Yes Tetsuya, enough of your pitiful excuses." Ghadious said, "Are you aware that one of the group has separated? To go and find this 'Joey's' sister? Pay him a visit, and bring her to me. We could use her to our advantage. Joey will be devastated that his friend had let him down. His anger will blind him to all other possibilities. They have been turned against each other before, but ultimately, one of them will die."  
  
Tetsuya stood up again, "I understand sir, the power of the Kodoku poison will turn them against each other. I assure you." With that Tetsuya disappeared again.  
  
Ghadious smirked, "From here on in, things get fun..." He laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Icey: Don't forget to review!! If I get some more then maybe I'll consider continuing. It's simple arithmetic people!!  
  
Your reviews + This story = Happy Authoress writing more chapters!! 


	11. Flame of Friendship

Icey's note: Hey people, sorry if this chapter is slightly rushed, I had trouble getting this chapter off the ground. I didn't know what to write!!! STUPID writer's block!!! Condemn you to hell!!!!!  
  
Seto: Icey, you're raving...  
  
Icey: Ooh yah, bad me... ^^"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11: Flame of Friendship  
  
Tetsuya followed Tristan closely in the Airport, at least, close enough to keep a constant watch over him.  
  
"Serenity!!!" Tristan called.  
  
A brown haired girl turned, a large suitcase in her hand. Tristan ran over to her and took the large suitcase into his own grasp.  
  
"Did you enjoy your scholarship trip?" He asked happily.  
  
Serenity smiled, "Of course I did, and I can't wait to tell Joey all about it!!!"  
  
"Yeah...well, I was gonna take you to get something to eat, I mean, after the plane food, I bet your really begging for a good meal right? But Joey gave me strict orders to bring you home within 2 hours" Tristan explained, he looked at the clock in the airport. Great he had less then 25 minutes to get back.  
  
Serenity latched onto Tristan's arm so as not to get lost, but Tristan took the meaning in differently. Still, he didn't say anything about, as a matter of fact, they were silent until they got outside.  
  
"So what are you all up to? Did Joey get into any trouble while I was gone?" Serenity asked.  
  
"To a degree you would never imagine little girl..." A voice behind them said.  
  
The two whirled around to see Tetsuya there with a tight smirk on his face. His dark green eyes cast a glare directly at them. Tristan pulled Serenity behind him in a protective manner,  
  
"So I finally get to meet you in person..." Tristan said, anger coloured his tone of voice.  
  
"Tristan, who is he?" Serenity asked, cowering behind him.  
  
"Never you mind Serenity, I want you to take the motorbike and leave right now." Tristan demanded.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just GO!!" He yelled.  
  
Serenity took a small step backwards as Tristan got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Is that really wise? You know how badly I could injure you..." Tetsuya calmly stated.  
  
"What is it that you want?" Tristan demanded.  
  
"Quite simple, I have been ordered to take the girl..." Tetsuya replied.  
  
Tristan gritted his teeth and charged at him, "I don't think so!!"  
  
Tetsuya just smirked and disappeared, reappearing behind Tristan, "Too slow!!!" He said, bringing his elbow down hard on Tristan's back.  
  
Tristan fell to the floor, the last thing he could see, was Tetsuya, slowly turning to Serenity. She was frozen with fear. Tristan's vision grew fuzzy and his entire world went black...  
  
"Man!! Where is he????? I'll kill him I swear it!!!" Joey said, pacing back and forth in the living room.  
  
"Relax Joey, I'm sure Tristan is on his way back right now!!" Yugi comforted.  
  
"On his way back from where? The other side of the world?????!!!!!!!" Joey yelled. "He's an hour late!!!"  
  
"Look, Wheeler, stop your pacing, it's driving me crazy!!!" Kaiba said.  
  
"Seto, you can't blame him for worrying about Serenity. Wouldn't you be worried if Mokuba was missing?" Icey asked, looking over to him.  
  
Joey had a worried expression on his face when she said that.  
  
Icey waved her hands in front of her face sheepishly, "N-not that I'm saying she's missing or anything like that. I'm just saying....umm......" She lowered her voice, "I said nothing...You all heard nothing outta me!!"  
  
At that moment, the door slammed open, Tristan was there. Joey ran over to him, utterly overjoyed, until he noticed Serenity wasn't with him,  
  
"S-serenity?" He asked.  
  
Tristan didn't answer, he just looked to the floor.  
  
"He took her..." He finally answered, Tristan's voice was so quiet, everyone had to strain to pick it up.  
  
Joey didn't know what to think, his face was a collage of mixed emotions. Rage, shock, despair. Joey clenched his fists, rage had engulfed him. He grabbed Tristan by the collar and everyone rose to their feet.  
  
"Joey!!" Yami yelled.  
  
Joey ignored him, not that he could hear him anyway, "Tristan, I thought I could trust you with her. I thought you would protect her!!!" He drew back a fist and punched Tristan hard across his jaw.  
  
"Joey, stop it!!!" Tea was yelling.  
  
Tristan fell back, a slight mark on his cheek. He could understand the pain that Joey was going through, but still, something inside him kept fueling his rage. Icey looked on in shock and fear from Kaiba's firm yet secure hold.  
  
"What's happening to Joey, Seto? I've never seen him like this before..." She stammered quietly, her eyes never leaving the two 'friends'.  
  
"I don't know Icey. But something is wrong with Tristan." Kaiba answered.  
  
He was right, regardless of whether they could sense it or not, Tristan was emitting a strong dark aura.  
  
"Joey, for too long you've hounded me. And the darkness which has consumed me will be back for the rest of you. Lord Ghadious will not be stopped." A small smirk spread like wild fire on Tristan's face.  
  
Joey stopped in his tracks, his fists clenched, and a glowing Eye of Horus was on his forehead. "What are you saying???"  
  
"I'm saying, that if you want Serenity back. Then find me..." After saying those words, he disappeared from view.  
  
"T-Tristan...?" Joey wondered aloud.  
  
"He's gone Joey..." Malik said softly. "Possessed by the darkness within...Your rage at each other-"  
  
"No,"  
  
Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Their eyes came to lie on Bakura.  
  
"No," He said again. The simplicity in his voice was frustrating. "He's done this before, back in Ancient times. Have you fools got no memory?? He's taking our weak human bonds for granted!! The natural poison that dwells in our... well not mine, but all of your pitiful hearts!! Namely, Kodoku. Tristan is lost to the dark side, and this isn't something we can snap him out of!!"  
  
Tea narrowed her eyes, "That's not true. We can-"  
  
"Enough, Friendship Freak!!" Bakura growled and Tea was silenced. "You seem to not understand. This is not like how Malik took control of Joey's mind in Battle City. This time, there's no escaping..."  
  
Joey looked to the carpeted floor. In a matter of seconds, a bond that had grown stronger over years, had been broken.  
  
"Not only that, but Joey's powers have surfaced too..." Yami noted, glancing at the Eye of Horus on his forehead.  
  
"Well the outcome remains the same. We get Sirinity back!" Icey said.  
  
"It's SERENITY!!!" Joey yelled.  
  
Icey lowered further into Kaiba's hold, "Ok ok sorrrrrrry, I've never met the girl before!!" She retorted, trying her best to stay cheerful. That was how she operated, to make the best of every bad situation.  
  
"Yeah well, we find where they are first, THEN we go and get her back!!" Yugi spoke up, ignoring Icey's antics. He sent a worried glance over at Joey, "Hey Joey, you ok?"  
  
Joey sat on the couch with his head in his hands. "I'm fine Yug, just worried I guess. Fighting Tristan is just weirdin' me out is all..." He trailed off.  
  
"Well how in hell do we find him??" Marik wondered.  
  
One by one, they all diverted their gaze to Icey. She just blinked.  
  
"What, me????? What makes you people think I know??!!!!" She shrieked.  
  
Malik rolled his lavender eyes, "Well you ARE the almighty Goddess here..."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything????"  
  
"Well, lets think about that Icey..." Malik looked up at the ceiling as if he was thinking hard, "Um...how about....ALOT!!!!"  
  
Icey blinked, "I stand corrected..." She muttered.  
  
"Look I dunno about you idiots, but I honestly want to find Tristan!" Yami said, his frustration was beginning to show through.  
  
Marik growled, "That's what I was saying you doofus-head!!"  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow, "A doofus-head? For an evil mastermind, that has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard..."  
  
"No, this is the stupidest thing you've ever heard: Bwajjsjjdkjaukejhaklkajwdloiqjnxdsbajndilojflqeifjliehqehkjhda!!!!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, they never knew Marik was such an idiot.  
  
"You are such a donkey raping ASS Marik!!! You act you're six years old!!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
Marik turned to him, and pointed an accusing finger at his chest, "Why don't you just leave me alone!! You're just picking on me coz you're insecure!!!" He paused, "And by the way, I AM six years old!!!" [1]  
  
An odd silence pursued, they could have sworn a small bale hay rolled past. Ryou leaned in to Malik.  
  
"What are you feeding him...?"  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Serenity slowly opened her green eyes. It took a while for everything to come into focus, but once they did, she found herself in some sort of purple bubble in the air, about 5 feet off the ground. Tristan stood nearby.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder when you'd wake up..." He said, not even turning to look at her.  
  
"Tristan?" She asked wearily.  
  
"In a sense, yes. But not the one you've come to know..." He finally tuned his head toward her, his eyes revealed nothing but hate, "Everyone has a dark side. I've just been helped to reveal it. Your brother is too much trouble to be kept alive anymore. He must be disposed of..."  
  
Serenity was confused, maybe it WAS the airplane food.  
  
"What are you talking about Tristan? And what's this bubble I'm in?" She asked frantically pressing her hands against it.  
  
"I'm saying, deep down, each person will only care for themselves... That fool Tea? Her friendship speeches are nothing but lies!! Even now, Joey unleashed his rage on me, not considering the fact that I tried all I could to stop him from taking you..."  
  
Serenity's eyes widened, "Does that mean...you want to...my...brother..." She couldn't finish. "Tristan...you don't understand..."  
  
"Just sit there and shut up, you're brother will be coming for you soon. Assuming he and his foolish friends aren't cowards..." He smirked.  
  
Serenity didn't listen, "Tristan, you're Joey's best friend aren't you? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"He isn't my friend at all. Not now. Ghadious has made me a demon, who controls the spirits of water...After I kill Joey and his friends, I'll finally be free!"  
  
"No, Joey and my friends won't be beaten by you!! The love of my friends will pull through!!!"  
  
Tristan scoffed, "The love of friends? It's nothing but an illusion!!"  
  
Serenity had tears in her eyes, how could someone she trusted with all her heart turn on them? "Tristan...do...do you really distrust friends and human hearts so much?!" Tristan didn't reply, "But you know what? Someone who gives up that faith and gives in to hatred is the real loser!!!" She shut her eyes tightly, "You really prefer to live with that sort of regret forever???"  
  
Tristan said nothing, he gritted his teeth.  
  
~*Back at Joey's house*~  
  
"What the hell can I possibly do??" Joey wondered, "Me and Tristan have argued before but not like this. I...I just can't bring myself to actually hurt the guy."  
  
Kaiba had had enough, he hated it when people wallowed in their own self pity.  
  
"Listen Mr. Idiot Big Brother!! You went and punched Tristan in the first place. You didn't say a word when Tristan went crazy. Just take what the hell is coming to you and be a man!!! Or are you going to be stuck in a dog's life forever???? I've been through more then enough to understand that life comes back to slap you in the face, and do you see me sitting here and beating myself up about it??? I think fucking not!!! Stand up for yourself Wheeler because no one else here is going to!!!"  
  
Joey looked at Kaiba, not knowing whether to object or feel influenced by his 'advice'.  
  
"Regardless of what you're thinking right now, I'm leaving. Come let me know what you decide and I'll see what I can do..." Kaiba stood up and took Icey by her hand and walked out. Icey managed to mutter a goodbye as she was dragged along.  
  
Once the two got outside, Icey broke the silence.  
  
"Why did we leave?! It was pretty clear that they could have taken our support," Her expression softened, "Especially Joey...Don't you care about what happens to them Seto??!"  
  
Kaiba slowed to a stop, he slowly turned around to face her.  
  
"Look, Icey. It's hard for me to consider those people in there," He pointed back to the house, "Friends ok? It's not that I don't care, but on the other hand, they all aggravate me."  
  
Icey closed her eyes, "Maybe you don't, but I care a lot about them Seto. And..." She trailed off, it was one of those things that she knew Kaiba wouldn't understand.  
  
"I'm not saying I don't care Icey, it's just..." He stopped.  
  
It soon dawned on her, "Oh, now I get ya. You just have a problem with showing your emotions." She rolled her eyes. "Men, they're all the same..." She muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Icey: Man, this chappie was BAD. I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else. DAMN THIS WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!  
  
But review anyway!!! ^o^  
  
[1] Oh and Yami Malik actually IS 6 years old, or around that. He was 'created', or 'born' if you will when Malik was 12 and Malik now is about 17 or 18 or even 16. So if you do the math it comes to around 4, 5, or 6... He originally is 6 though...Weird huh? 


	12. Flame of Friendship II

Chapter 12: Flame of Friendship II  
  
Kaiba called for a limo and eventually went home. The two sat in complete silence during the ride. Icey never shifted her gaze from the passing scenery outside the window, she chose not to say anything at all. In case Kaiba got annoyed at her for whatever she said. It was obvious that the two had completely different view points. Icey let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes, resting her chin in her hand. Kaiba suddenly reached over and brushed some of her soft hair behind her ears. Icey jerked from the sudden contact, and blushed at his sudden show of emotion. Icey put her hand over his, and gently squeezed it, then leaned into the crook of his arm.  
  
"Aishiteru...zutto zutto desu..." She whispered softly.  
  
Kaiba didn't answer, he just held her even closer, tightening his grip. The amount of space between them gradually closed.  
  
At the Mansion  
  
"Mokie!!!!" Icey called running up the stairs.  
  
Kaiba walked to the foot of the stairs and watched her run up, "Icey, what are you doing??!!"  
  
Icey stopped and turned to him, "I just have things I need to discuss with Mokie, that's all, don't worry, it's not like I'm going to hurt the kid..." She reassured  
  
Icey continued running up the stairs until she approached Mokuba's room. She knocked frantically. From inside came a sudden bustling, as if something was hastily being put into the drawers. Then came silence, and the door finally swung open, to reveal a panicked Mokuba. He instantly relaxed as his eyes came to rest on Icey's visage.  
  
"Don't do that!!! I thought you were Seto!!" He yelled, upon realizing he was yelling he hesitantly looked around, then pulled her into his room, shut and locked the door.  
  
"Relax Mokie, Seto is downstairs...I think..."  
  
"Let me show you something, I've been working on it for ages!!!"  
  
Icey smiled, "Yeah ok, it's for Seto ne?" She wondered.  
  
Mokuba nodded his head, his cobalt eyes shone with glee. He opened his drawer and carefully took out a small Blue Eyes White Dragon model. Icey was shocked, how could such a small boy make something as detailed as that???  
  
"Holy...." She trailed off. "Wow, Seto is going to LOVE that!!!"  
  
"I hope he does..." Mokuba said quietly, hiding his modesty.  
  
"Trust me, he will. But anyway, we still have a lot of preparing to do. Where do you think we should hold this little 'gathering'. Who should come, and when should we spring this little trap?" Icey asked.  
  
Mokuba thought for a moment, "Well, I was thinking we invite everyone. We have this so called 'trap' right here, downstairs, and we'll spring it day on the actual day, how's that?"  
  
"Great, that's great. Now all we need to do is get this wheel spinning..." She trailed off, thinking about wheels made her think about Joey. She wondered briefly how he was doing and whether they had come up with a solution of some sort. She blinked out of her thoughts and smiled at the small boy, "Well then, I suppose I should go and start making some things to eat on the day... Which should be no problem. Keyword being, 'should'!!" Icey laughed softly at her own joke, then walked out.  
  
Icey walked silently down the stairs, she eventually reached the kitchen...and walked past it to the door leading to the patio outside where a large garden chair, which also served as an oversized swing sat. Surprisingly, Icey found her sword there, puzzled she picked it up and sat down, running her fingers along the cool metal blade and over the ancient inscriptions carved into it.  
  
"Icey," An extremely familiar voice said.  
  
Icey looked up to see Astret, it had been a while since they last spoke. Not to mention the fact that it felt weird to be talking to the spirit of your past life. Icey briefly wondered how Yugi managed it before Yami got his own body.  
  
"Hey..." Was all Icey said in reply.  
  
Astret sat down, "I understand your situation well Icey. And there is not much that I can do to help. Tristan will not relent on his path. Nor will he come to his senses. He must be stopped...permanently, you do understand this don't you Icey?" She asked.  
  
Icey sighed and looked at her past self, a confused and fearful glint was in her eyes. She half heartedly nodded,  
  
"I know that Astret, but we don't even know where to look for Serenity. Joey isn't taking this too well either and..."  
  
"Not easy is it?" Astret asked, smiling slightly.  
  
Icey laughed softly, "No it isn't." She sighed. "Well I certainly didn't expect this to happen. It wasn't on my 'list of things to do when older' list...."  
  
"You actually have a list?" Astret wondered.  
  
"Figure of speech," Icey replied, rolling her eyes slightly.  
  
She then heard the door open, and footsteps approach,  
  
"Who are you talking to out here?" Kaiba asked her, not seeing Astret beside Icey as of yet.  
  
Icey nodded her head in the Goddess's direction.  
  
"Yeah I gathered..." He answered. "Long time no see, or do you only show up at the most dramatic moments?"  
  
"Well I see YOU still haven't changed, rebirth or no rebirth. Still the uptight idiot I knew 5000 years ago..." Astret shot back.  
  
Kaiba smirked, then turned to Icey who sat puzzled at the two arguing. "Now Icey, lately I've been noticing you and Mokuba have been, shall we say, secretive? Just what is going on?" He demanded.  
  
Icey thought for a moment, sending a pleading look over at Astret who merely shrugged. "Umm...well it's like this...um well I, he...you..." Icey suddenly pointed in some random direction. "Look Seto, a FUO I mean UFO, no wait, it's actually Ghadious!!"  
  
Kaiba didn't bother to look, he just stared at her bluntly. Icey still took to the opportunity and bolted. Kaiba stared after her, sighing softly.  
  
"Baka..." He whispered flatly.  
  
Astret decided to speak up, "Well whatever they are planning, it is purely unimportant. Serenity is more important. If we move too slowly what will we do if she ends up getting killed?"  
  
Kaiba scoffed, "To be completely honest with you, I wouldn't really care..."  
  
"Are you sure?" Astret asked, trying to get the truth out of him.  
  
Kaiba stayed silent for another few seconds, "I'm positive, and before you- " He would have voiced a very rude insult, but he heard a small cry come from inside. "Icey," was all he uttered before running inside.  
  
Astret smiled, "And here you said you don't care..." She whispered to herself.  
  
Kaiba never imagined he could run so fast, and by the time he reached Icey..............  
  
It turned out that she was fine, she was just sprawled on the floor in a mess of tangled purple hair. Kaiba fell over (A/N: Next time I say this, I mean like in anime... just clearing it up... ")  
  
"Icey, what happened...?" Kaiba asked, suddenly feeling not too eager to know.  
  
Icey untangled herself and stood up, a childish grin on her face, "Nothing really, just had a quick trip." Her expression suddenly grew serious, the next part she added more reluctantly, "Seto, I know where Tristan is...I don't know how, but i have this sixth sense telling me he's....in the Shadow Realm..."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"We need to tell the others right now!!" Icey replied, somewhat frantically.  
  
"But first..." He turned to the stairs, "Mokuba!!! Get down here right now!!"  
  
Within seconds, Mokuba appeared at the top of them, staring down at the two.  
  
"Nani o, ni-chan?" He asked.  
  
"What's this big secret? Does it have anything to do with a certain day?" Kaiba answered.  
  
Icey looked up at the small boy, a look of mixed emotions on her face. All of which strongly signaled 'NO!!'  
  
Mokuba saw this, but still couldn't lie to his big brother. Mainly because he was one of those people where they expect a truthful answer or things would start to look grim.  
  
"...Yes..." Came his small reply.  
  
Kaiba growled, "Mokuba, you know I hate it when you tell personal things about our past!! Icey does not need to know such things!!!"  
  
Mokuba cringed, "B-but Seto..." Mokuba began.  
  
"That's enough Mokuba!!!" Kaiba yelled. "I have to put up with more then I bargained for even since the day Icey moved in!! The day of our adoption is of no concern to her!! Do I make myself clear, Mokuba????!!!"  
  
Even Icey cringed at the anger behind Kaiba's tone. Whoever said 'Hell hath no fury like a demon scorched' was obviously speaking from past experiences.  
  
"Seto, don't you think that you're a little too-" Icey was interrupted by a raging Kaiba.  
  
"Shut up Icey!!" He turned back to Mokuba, who looked just about scared. "And as for you, whatever you are planning I suggest you stop it now before I really get annoyed!!" With that, Kaiba walked away and out the front door.  
  
Icey watched him, how could he have been so mean? "Seto..." She called after him. Then turned to Mokuba, he seemed angry and upset all at once, he then turned and was about to storm off, "Mokie!!! Just..."  
  
"..Keep going right?" Mokuba asked. "...I know Icey...I will..."  
  
Icey smiled slightly and then ran after Kaiba. "What was that Seto?" She asked, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Do you need to ask?" He asked back in his oh-so-familiar icy tone.  
  
Icey grabbed his arm, forcing him to a stop. By this time, they stopped just by the front gates of the Mansion. "Seto please. Mokuba didn't mean to upset you. He just wants to..."  
  
"Look, Icey. What happened all those years back does not have anything to do with you," Kaiba turned his back to her.  
  
Icey looked down to the ground, "You're brothers Seto, you shouldn't be yelling like that..." She said softly.  
  
Kaiba's cold mask softened slightly, the next thing he knew was someone's warm arms around him and someone's face against his back. Kaiba turned his head to look at her out the corner of his eye.  
  
"Aishiteru...Seto," She whispered.  
  
Kaiba tensed up, then eventually relaxed. He placed his hands over hers.  
  
"Icey..." He escaped her grip and slowly turned to face her, cupping her face in his hands.  
  
Icey realized it then, the gentleness he showed only to her. She placed both her hands on top of his, closing her amethyst eyes. Icey's face heated up, probably from the sudden surge of emotions in Kaiba. Without any warning at all, Kaiba then touched his lips on hers. Icey flinched slightly, but soon gave in to his affectionate hold. Kaiba pulled back, his blue eyes were, for the first time, confused and unfocused. Icey buried her face into his chest. Kaiba closed his blue eyes, then stepped back from her.  
  
"Let's go..."  
  
At Joey's place.......again...  
  
Malik groaned, "Ok, so let's go over this ONE more time..." He counted on his fingers as he spoke. "Serenity was kidnapped, yeah? Tristan has converted, yes? And we have NO idea where the HELL they are, am I right?"  
  
"More or less..." Bakura snapped  
  
"Yeah, it's all crystal clear to me now..." Malik said sarcastically.  
  
"Guys, maybe you could turn the sarcasm down just a bit. Joey isn't too happy at the moment y'know?" Tea said worriedly.  
  
Yugi sweatdropped, "Yea I reckon, all this is..." He paused when he heard someone approaching.  
  
"What is it, Hikari?" Yami asked.  
  
"Baka! You ahould be able to sense what's coming!!" Bakura scolded.  
  
Joey silently stood and made his way to the door, he stood there for a few seconds before grasping the handle and turning it and pulling the door open.  
  
"Still feeling sorry for yourself? I knew you wren't man enough to face your problems!!" Kaiba's harsh voice rang throught the silence. He walked in and faced the others. "We know where Tristan is,"  
  
Eight heads snapped up, and eight pairs of eyes were locked on to Kaiba as he said this.  
  
"Where??!" Tea cried desperately.  
  
"He's in the Shadow Realm," Icey stated calmly.  
  
Bakura's chocolate brown eyes widened, "The Shadow Realm?"  
  
Malik stood up, a small smirk on his face, "Well, I don't see /i we're waiting for, but let's get going!!! Bakura's Millennium Ring specializes in sending people to the Shadow Realm, so it should have no problem with sending us all there!!"  
  
Ryou looked uncertain, "Are you sure that you can bring us all back?" He asked, obviously he was adressing his yami.  
  
"More or less, Hikari. But there is no need for all of us to go. Things could look grim in there, and you can't forget the strain of the Shadow Realm. Right Yugi?" Bakura replied, sneering at the little boy.  
  
"That's right," His mind wandered back to the pain he felt when he duelled Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom, as Pegasus took the duel to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Bakura smirked, "Alright, now thats settled, the three of you will stay behind!!" He announced. The 'three' being Yugi, Ryou and Tea.  
  
The Millennium Ring around Bakura's neck began to glow (A/N: Why /i has it I don't know ok? So don't bother asking me about it) and the next thing everyone knew, was utter darkness surrounding them, a thick purple mist swirled throught the dense air, making it somewhat harder to breathe.  
  
"So how shall we announce ourselves as we go in?" Malik asked, "Can I start the show?"  
  
"Wait!!" Astret said, popping up out of nowhere.  
  
Kaiba clenched a fist, "You really /i wait for the most dramatic moment don't you?" He asked.  
  
Astret said nothing so Bakura spoke up instead, "What do you want woman?"  
  
Astret sighed, "Still holding a grudge against me?" She changed the subject to one of more importance, "I think you'll need this, Joey." Astret held Icey's sword in front of her.  
  
Icey slid up to her former self, pointing to the sword then to herself, "But that's mine...."  
  
"It's not yours, it was originally mine, and now I'm giving it to Joey, I know he can harness it's powers well..."The goddess replied,handing him the long sword.  
  
Joey reached out and gently took it from her hands, and on cue, it began to glow a soft yellow. Joey personally had /i clue what was going on. It was clear from the expression he had plastered on his face. And with that, Astret disappeared again.  
  
Joey looked up, determination glazed over his eyes, "Serenity...I'm coming to you now..."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Serenity blinked, the bubble was filling up with water,  
  
"The water...!" She managed to say, before being forced to take a deep breath as the water washed over her head.  
  
Tristan stared up at her, "Yes, suffer, this is how all of your pitiful lives will end..." His attention drifted to the sudden light coming from across the cavern. The light soon gave way to an explosion which rocked the walls.  
  
As the light faded, there stood Joey, with everyone else behind him.  
  
"About time..." Tristan said darkly.  
  
"Let Serenity go Tristan, or I'll-" Joey was cut off.  
  
"Or you'll do /i??!" Tristan scoffed.  
  
Joey continued, "The only things that matter to me now are my true friends who will help one another defeat Ghadious. And to save Serenity, I will kill you!!"  
  
"Is that so? Then I guess you'll have to do it before she drowns!!" Tristan spoke, gesturing to the bubble.  
  
Serenity opened her eyes, "Joey! No, don't fight him!!" (A/N: How she can talk whilst in water I don't know. This is FICTION here people, use your imaginations!!)  
  
Kaiba got into a fighting stance along with Joey, Yami and Bakura, "Let's go..."  
  
Tristan smirked, he spread his arms wide. Droplets of water hovered up from the ground, and Tristan sent them all flying towards the group. And they discovered just how painful water can be. They pelted the skin, one after the other, an endless barrage of attacks.  
  
Joey gritted his teeth, shielding his face with his arms. The yellow Eye of Horus shone on his forehead. Kaiba was the same.  
  
The tall blonde suddenly felt it, something inside him tweaked. It was as if he knew exactly how his powers worked, what he was capable of. And from out of nowhere, Astret's voice was heard, "I have unlocked you and Seto's powers now Joey. I know you both know how to use them. You can't lose to this Joey!!" She was saying.  
  
Joey shut his eyes tightly, "I can't!!!" He yelled.  
  
"For Serenity!!" Malik cried.  
  
Joey opened his brown orbs of his. Serenity. He had to. /i to. Relaxing he closed his eyes again, while concentrating his life force. "Ban bukyuu chou hou na hobaku....KAN!!!" With a sudden surge of energy, a thin ribbon of light erupted from the blade of the sword, it hit it's mark at full force, causinf Tristan to slide backwards a few feet.  
  
Bakura was shocked, "Incredible...."  
  
Kaiba felt the same, "Yeah...no shit..."  
  
Serenity saw this, saw how Joey was being hurt as he had just physically damaged his friend, "Tristan!! Stop this!!! Can't you see that Joey still loves you??!!! Don't you see how this is hurting him???"  
  
Tristan gritted his teeth, "SILENCE!!!!" He roared.  
  
Serenity didn't silence, she kept yelling, as tears welled up in her eyes mixing with the water inside the bubble which held her captive. "If...if you were his friend... Then you would understand that!!!"  
  
Joey had a small smile on his face, "Tristan, I swear, I'll save you...." With that his body materialized in a red glow, reappearing behind Tristan where he now held him. "Hey Kaiba!!!" Joey yelled. "Use that attack again!!!! He's put up a water barrier!!!!! Concentrate everything on the water barrier!!! If you do, the barrier will break, and the attack will reach inside!!!!"  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened, "...But if I do that, your body will be...."  
  
Tristan looked back at his former best friend, "I must say, your penetrating my water barrier is impressive. But it's taking all of your strength to hold me hold. His attack? That amateurish attack will /i work!!"  
  
Kaiba kept a firm grip on the sword, not knowing what to do, sure, he had always dreamed of killing Joey, but now....  
  
"Kaiba!!" Serenity called, she was growing weak, and her lungs felt like they were going burst, they needed air....badly. "Save Joey....please..." And then, her eyes closed all on their own, her body drooped.  
  
Kaiba gritted his teeth. Should he?  
  
"Seto!!!" Icey called. He looked over to her, Icey had a clear look of determination on her face. And that was enough for him.  
  
"Alright Joey!!!" Kaiba yelled, focusing his life force into the sword. Once enough energy was generated, he swung the sword. Sending the ki blast over to Tristan.  
  
(A/N: not sick of me interrupting are you? Sorry, 'ki' means life force, or energy. I'll be using instead coz it sounds better lol)  
  
The bright light was blinding, "Let me go, Joey...." He whispered, his eyes were wide.  
  
Joey said nothing, he just smiled through his tears, "You don't need to be afraid Tristan, I'm here with you, and we'll both be reunited soon...."  
  
"LET ME GO JOEY!!!" Tristan screamed, only to be muffled by the ki blast as it hit. "....What???!! The barrier's collapsing....and the blast....."  
  
Joey stood, shocked as Tristan fell to the ground. The bubble holding Serenity popped, and she fell to the floor. Malik ran and slid beneath her, managing to catch her. Serenity coughed, gasping for air.  
  
Malik turned back to the others, his soft lavender eyes were happy, "We did it guys!!!!"  
  
Icey slumped to the floor, "Yeah....we did....man my nerves, I almost had a heart attack, you jerk..."  
  
"But you did nothing!!" Marik objected.  
  
"Just shut up..." Kaiba snapped.  
  
Joey knelt down beside Tristan's body, his hand firmly held in his own.  
  
"Why aren't you letting go of my hand....?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Because, we're friends right? I wouldn't let go..." Joey tried to smile.  
  
"We'll be reunited huh? You're still such a nice guy. That's why we were best friends. But then I hated you, and let a demon possess me. So, yeah, I'm the one who messed it up." Tristan's hand was dissolving into water, it flowed through Joey's grasp. "What idiots we were Joey....Could real best friends, ever be so quick to hate one another....?"  
  
Joey's eyes widened, the tears which settled in his eyes were now rolling steadily down his face, "What are you saying??? You're my dearest friend.....even now. When you left the first time, I felt...I couldn't move. If I had the powers I have now, I would have.....I..." He violently shook his head, Tristan's hand had dissolved away completely, along with the rest of his body, "TRISTAN!!!!"  
  
Icey buried her face into Kaiba's shoulder, not able to watch what was happening....  
  
Joey remained kneeling on the ground, water dripped from his hand onto the ground. He swore to have heard Tristan's voice, whisper,  
  
"Sumanna..." (Forgive me)  
  
Icey's note: Not very tear jerking is it? Don't worry, trust me, the next tragedy is as tear jerking as I could make it. Who it is, you'll have to wait to find out.  
  
Oh, and in case your thinking, 'hmmm, this sounded very familiar...' don't sue me yet. This and chapter 11 were inspired by a Fushigi Yuugi OVA episode. So don't hurt me!!! There I admitted it!! 


	13. Reminiscence

Icey's note: Sorry if this chapter is rushed, I admit it is, and Writer's block is the one to blame!!! Oh and up the reviews please, they motivate me!! n.n  
  
Chapter 13: Reminiscence   
  
"I am really pissed off!!" Tea said, folding her arms huffily.

"As am I!!" Ryou agreed.

"How could you have been so cold Joey?" Yugi chimed in. Joey sat on a couch in his home. Bakura had just recently transported them all home from the Shadow Realm. Joey put on a brave smile.

Icey sat down beside him. "Guys, give the guy break," She said.

Ryou laughed, "Just messing around. We're all just glad you all made it out ok!" His expression dimmed, "Even if it was without Tristan..."

Serenity stepped up to Icey, "I believe we have never met," She held out her hand, "My name is Serenity. Joey's sister."

Icey slowly took it, "I'm Icey. Icey Kamishiro, pleased to meet you Serenity." She smiled warmly.

The small girl smiled back towards her, her green eyes shone. "I could say the same!"

Joey then stood up silently, "I'm kinda tired now, so I'm gonna go pack it in for the night arite? Night guys..." Was all he said as he slowly made his way up the stairs.  
  
Icey stared sadly after him. "Poor thing." She said softly.  
  
Kaiba something inside him. As if he actually felt bad for Joey. Losing his best friend, and at his own hand too. Kaiba closed his blue eyes. "Icey," He said softly. "Let's get going,"  
  
Icey rested her head against Kaiba's shoulder, "...Ok..." Was all that could be heard from her as she waved a goodbye.  
  
Kaiba nodded his head at the group, "Keep Joey in shape for me," "Sure thing Kaiba," Yami replied. Knowing exactly what he meant, it wouldn't be long before Joey snapped, and that was something they couldn't risk.  
  
Halfway back to the Mansion, Icey spoke up, "Seto, what's going to happen?" She asked, fear was traced back to her tone of voice.

"It's not possible to know Icey. But as long as we stay together, we'll win." He gently replied. Realizing that he really did care for the people inside that house. They all showed him so much more. They were always there and willing to help him, despite his attitude towards them. Even in Duelist Kingdom, when he had to get Mokuba back. In Battle City, when he...  
  
Flashback  
  
Kaiba stood on the dueling platform, about to duel Pegasus for his brother's soul.

"Kaiba!!" A voice called. Kaiba directed his blue eyes to the source of the voice. And there stood Yugi. Yugi knew that he would never be able to get over it if didn't attempt to help Kaiba. They were, after all, on the same level.

"I don't need your help Yugi!!" Kaiba yelled, ignoring the small boy who was close to tears.  
  
End flashback  
  
Yes, they all cared for him, for each other. It had always been something he thought he could never experience, but now.... He knew for sure, they were his friends. He held Icey even tighter, feeling care-free. With a new approach to the situation, Kaiba swore, to never let any harm befall them.  
  
The next day at, take a guess....JOEY'S place  
  
Joey seemed back to normal, "Hey you guys!! You're all over here early!! Whassup with that? I need my sleep yea?"  
  
Kaiba smiled ever so slightly. Whatever Yami had done to get him through, had obviously worked. "Ok, Icey, I've kept up my end of the bargain. I've come and checked on Joey, now I'm leaving for work!!" He snapped and left without another word.  
  
Icey grinned, "Now that he's gone, I can finally discuss a very important issue!!"  
  
Joey sat down on the couch, "Man, if you didn't want Kaiba in on it, it MUST be important!" He remarked, feeling excited.

Tea sat down beside Icey as she continued to speak, "Ok, now, I want all of you to be present at Seto's birthday in a few days. There's still a lot of preparation to be done like food and whatnot..."

"Kaiba's BIRTHDAY???!!!!" Joey exploded. "That's gotta be the funniest thing I've ever heard, Icey." He looked over at Icey who was giving him an evil look, "...Oh, you were being serious..." Joey roughly cleared his throat and silenced.

Ryou laughed softly, "Go on, Icey,"

"Now, as I was saying, his birthday. Mokie has already made his present for him, it's a little Blue Eyes model, you should see it, it's really nice. But anyway, today is Wednesday and his birthday is on Sunday. That leaves us with a lot of time to spare!!" Icey explained.  
  
(A/N: Sorry everyone, I'm too lazy to write what happened in between, so I'll skip straight to Seto's Birthday!)

Inside the mansion, Mokuba was making final preparations. Straightening the banner, making sure the model was fully concealed by the piece of white material placed over it. Feeling a sudden gust of wind, Mokuba turned around his wide smile faded, shock replaced the happiness in his eyes....  
  
"C'mon Seto!!" Icey urged, pushing him from behind up to the front door.

"I know what you idiots are up to and-" Kaiba was cut off when Joey spoke.

"Stop being such an ass Kaiba, it's your birthday!!!"

"It is," Ryou added, "Now go on, open the door!!"  
  
Kaiba turned back to his friends, "I'm onto you. I was from the beginning! You all know that right?"  
  
Malik grinned, "Of course we did, and to piss you off even further, we all pitched in!! Now just open the Ra-damned door!!"  
  
Shaking his head, Kaiba placed a hand on the handle and twisted it, pushing open the door. It was dark inside the mansion, and all Kaiba could do was stare, different emotions flashed over his eyes...  
  
Icey's note: Read and Review I say!!!! Please Review, even a flame would be good, if it helps me improve that is. If it doesn't, I'll just use it to burn Tea and we can eat Tea-on-a-stick for dinner.  
  
Seto: What a lame threat!!  
  
Icey: Just shut up, sweetie  
  
Seto: STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!


	14. And Then, There Was One

Icey's note: I had this chapter pre-written a LONG time ago!!! So here it is!! I thought I'd give it to you earlier to make up for my sad attempt at Chapter 13 which is terrible I admit!! Oh and before you continue, I suggest you put on a sad song while reading, it adds to the affect!! .

* * *

Chapter 14: And Then There Was One  
  
Kaiba slowly opened the door to his mansion, it was completely dark in there. And he had to admit that he was onto everyone's plan to surprise him for his birthday. Everyone caught up with him and stood behind him. But Kaiba just stared wide eyed at something on the floor,

"Happy Birthday Set-" Icey didn't finish, the sentence got caught in her throat, she cupped her hands over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

Joey stood behind her completely unaware of what had happened. He put a hand on Icey's shoulder, "C'mon Ice, just say it already!!" He said, he looked up at Kaiba, then to what the two were staring at.

There on the floor, lay Mokuba's unmoving body. A thin trail of blood rolled down to stop at Seto's feet. The small boy stirred,

"N-ni-chan..." He gasped.

Seto jerked to life, in a millisecond he was by Mokuba's side, lifting the small boy into his arms. Mokuba's cobalt eyes stared up at Kaiba's face.

"Surprise...Seto..." He managed to say. Kaiba felt tears in his eyes; he didn't bother to hold them back. "A-are you still mad at me?" He said slowly, as if he had to struggle to say each word.

Kaiba's blue eyes widened, his tears cascaded down his cheeks, "No Mokuba, I never was!!!" Kaiba cried. "Y-you're my brother, I could never be mad at you!!"

Mokuba smiled slightly, his dimming eyes shone through the darkness, "I...I hoped to finish...before..." Mokuba winced in pain, "...Before you got back but..."

"T-That doesn't matter Mokuba, I'm here now, we'll have the party anyway!!" Kaiba said, his voice trembled. It was a tone which no one had heard from him before. It was also a tone which they all, especially Icey, didn't want to hear again.

"You won't suddenly have to leave like the last time?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba held his brother close to him, fresh scarlet blood stained the white of Kaiba's coat, but that was an unimportant issue.

"No Mokie...I promise I won't leave. Ni-chan won't leave your side again. So don't you dare go anywhere Mokie!!" He yelled. Kaiba could already feel the coldness of Mokuba's body. He just smiled again and slowly lifted his hand up to Kaiba's face, but Kaiba just took the boy's hand in his own.

"I'll be waiting for you Seto. In Heaven, we'll all be reunited. And then we can be a real family again, with mum and dad," He turned his had to look at Icey who had tears in her eyes. "...And Big Sister, then we'll have a real party up there!"

Kaiba shook his head, "No Mokie, I can't have you leave me here like his. Without you I won't be able... Y-You're...my most...precious treasure..."

At this point, Icey's legs failed her, they buckled and Icey fell back into Joey. She turned and buried her face into his shirt, crying uncontrollably. Joey looked down; the fringe of his blonde hair had cast a dark shadow over his eyes. He said nothing, he just silently placed his arms around the distressed Icey and cried silently, the tears just above visible as they rolled down his cheeks.

"You were the best big brother I could have asked for, Seto. And I want to thank you for standing by me, and taking care of me. You taught me more then some old book could have. But above everything else, even though you never really showed it or said it, you've loved me the whole time." Mokuba could feel his body shut down and his vision began to blur. "Seto, I'm so happy that I could have been your brother. For all these years, you were always watching over me, and now, I can begin to pay you back. I'll be watching over you Seto. Even though I'm not here physically, I'm always here by heart..." Mokuba sent his cherished brother another weak smile.

The others said nothing and heard nothing. The souls of the two brothers made a vow, swearing that they'd never be apart again, and into the Millennium Bracelet which Seto wore, they poured their life. Suddenly, Mokuba's head drooped, his hand slipped out of Kaiba's hand, it hit the floor with a thud. That sound alone would scar Kaiba for the rest of his life. On Mokuba's face, was the smallest smile, as if he didn't mind the fact that he was dying.

"Zutto.....issho....." The small boy whispered.

Flashback

Icey was staring out at the view from the top of the Ferris Wheel at the Amusement Park.

"Hey you guys," She said suddenly.

They all turned to her, "Yeah?" They all asked.

"What do you all want to come back as when you die?" She asked.

Yugi tilted his head to the side, "What made you ask?"

Icey smiled at her friends, "Oh nothing, just my curiosity..."

"I want to be a bird!!" Tea exclaimed, she then whacked Tristan over the back of the head when he gave her a weird look.

"I'd want to be myself again!" Duke said, nodding. When the others gave him weird looks he quickly added, "What? And risk losing my good looks?? Hellz NO!!!"

"I'd want to be a puppy!!" Yugi said happily.

"I would like to be a kitten..." Ryou said with a laugh.

"What a stupid animal!!" Bakura snorted, "Only pansies would choose a pointless animal. What can a kitten achieve??! Therefore, I shall be a wolf!! I will rule as the Alpha Male!!"

"Ditto!!!" Malik, Marik, Joey and Tristan said together in unison.

Yami grinned, "You're all fools!!! Such pathetic animals!! I will be a lion and I shall hunt you down and eat you all!!!"

Icey turned to Mokuba, "What about you Mokie? What do you want to be when you are reincarnated?"

Mokuba scratched his black hair and thought for a moment, "Ummm, I wanna be a... Butterfly!!!!!" He exclaimed.

Tristan and Joey looked at each other, "A butterfly???!!!" They said together.

Mokuba nodded, "When I was young, I'd spend hours in the backyard watching butterflies. I think they are the coolest creatures; they live without a care in the world. Yep, the butterfly is the way to go!!!"

Every one laughed, it was a great night. A happy night.

End Flashback  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes, slowly, the realization sunk in. Mokuba, was gone. His eyes shot open followed by a short gasp, his tears were dripping down from his chin,

"Mokie...."

The only family he had left was gone. And just like that, another portion of his heart vanished. Another stain was added to his life. He had always said that life was cruel and to just deal with it, but now, Kaiba knew exactly how hard that was. This was Mokuba they were talking about!! The little brother he would never get to see again. The little brother he'll never get to see grow up, to learn to drive, to finally get a first girlfriend, to tease him about it, to be there on his wedding day...to... A piercing scream punctured the silence which pursued.

"MOKUBA!!!!!!!"

Icey trembled under Joey's comforting arms, she cringed as Kaiba's scream tore at her very heart, she gripped Joey's shirt even tighter. Kaiba sat hunched over the body of his beloved baby brother, having no control what so ever on the tears that kept streaming down his face. And suddenly, a small glow emulated from Mokuba's body, Kaiba slowly opened his eyes, just in time to see the small boy's body vanish into the light. In a matter of seconds, the space in Kaiba's lap, was empty. Kaiba gritted his teeth. He couldn't even see Mokuba's body to grieve for him anymore. Icey shut her eyes tightly, but as tightly as she shut them, she could not block out Kaiba's cries. From then on, things would never be the same. This day was branded within everybody's soul...

* * *

Well, did you cry? Let me know in a review!! And the next chapter will be up a lot sooner if you do!!


End file.
